


The Return

by trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [32]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, I've got my toolbox and I'm ready to fixit, M/M, Vomit Mention, and harry's return to good health, finale divergence, first rule of this series: only happy endings, handjobs, the return of cooper to reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: After 27 years they meet again.Cooper has a lot to catch up on.(Art in notes provided bykami)





	1. Anchor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic series now has a [blog](https://trufield.tumblr.com) to collect what is now a multimedia experience in one place. Also to provide you with news and updates.  
> [21 September - 2 October 2016]

Harry knew. Before Albert even had the case he knew. Recently his dreams were of Cooper, dark woods and red curtains. Cooper lost and alone, Cooper with Laura Palmer. Cooper’s shadow separating from his feet and slinking into the dark. Cooper with cold, dead eyes. Cooper with long hair. Cooper drinking coffee - not coffee, there was blood on his lips. Blood on his forehead. Laughter. Mad laughter. 

It frightened him. As much as he wanted to see his friend again he didn't want to experience the mess that was likely to come with him. He wasn't strong enough. Even though he awoke in a cold sweat he still desired sleep to claim him each night so he could see Cooper again. Maybe hear his voice. 

He didn't tell Albert about his dreams. 

When Albert told him he'd be taken away on a case he didn't say what the case was. Harry knew. Albert sat on the edge of Harry's hospital bed, unable to leave. Harry tightened his grip on his hand. 

“It's okay.” Albert's face told him it wasn't. Harry kissed him. “Stay safe.”

He fastened his necklace around Albert's neck and tucked it underneath his shirt. Harry's hand rested on the knot of his tie. Albert still didn't move.

Harry had been a permanent resident of the hospital for a week now but he'd visited regularly enough before this point. He was finally reaching the end of his chemotherapy treatment. Despite the rest periods the toll had accumulated. They had agreed he would stay at the hospital when he began to find it difficult, neither of them had expected so much of it to be so difficult. As much as Albert didn't want to admit it he couldn't care for Harry as much as he'd like to - he took some convincing. Now packing up to stay had unfortunately become routine. 

The thing that Harry found hardest was not staying with Albert. Not waking up next to him. Not listening to the sound of his breathing, not feeling the rhythm of it either. As nice as it would be for Albert to stay when he visited, Harry didn't like him to see his condition deteriorate. It wasn't particularly entertaining for him either - the only thing Harry could do anymore was sleep. 

“I'll come back as soon as I can,” Albert said, meeting his eyes with a firm stare. 

“I know,” Harry reassured him. “You're always with me though right? That's what this is for.”

He held up his left hand and waggled his ring finger. Albert kissed him as briefly as he could manage. 

“I'm taking you home as soon as this is done,” Albert gestured to the drip, to indicate the entire course of treatment. 

“Maybe I'll be lucky enough to be finished when you come back.”

“I hope so.”

\-----

When Albert did find Cooper he didn't tell Harry. Despite all of the evidence he wasn't entirely sure it _was_ Cooper. Not the one they knew anyway. He still couldn’t shake the feeling the cold, dead stare had given him. He didn't want to give Harry false hope or added concerns. He had enough to deal with. Albert would tell him when he was sure. If he could ever be. He didn’t think about that. He couldn't bear to call Harry, no matter how much he could use the reassuring tone of his voice. It still felt like he was lying. He hated it. 

Albert resolved to figure this mess out as quickly as he could. He doubted that would be possible. 

He missed Harry. 

\-----

The gunshot still rang in his ears. His hand was steady but that didn't mean a wave of nausea hadn't washed over him. He was thankful Diane had vanished so he didn't have to confront her corpse. 

“You okay Gordon?”

 _He_ wasn’t okay, but no one was going to ask him that. He didn’t want them to. He didn’t want to think about what he felt. He didn’t want to feel it.

“I couldn't do it,” Gordon said. 

He recalled Harry telling him it was okay. It wasn’t true but he wanted Harry to tell him again. He'd call him. He wouldn't be able to say what he'd done, not yet, but he wanted the generic reassurance. The phone rang and a message from Douglas Jones was relayed - instructions to meet at “Sheriff Truman’s”. Albert wouldn't have time to speak to Harry. Perhaps it was for the best. He hated keeping things from him. 

He didn’t care as much as he should about the revelation of Jones’ identity. He only thought of _his_ Sheriff Truman who wouldn't be at the station. Albert had never been to Twin Peaks without him. It didn’t feel right.

\-----

This time it was certainly Cooper. Suit and tie, slick black hair, his body language as it should be. It was almost too perfect a representation to believe - as if he'd been plucked from their collective imagination. Albert's thumb ran across his ring. 

Cooper called out to Gordon. Albert bristled. He hadn't been dragged into this mess, fired his gun at a resemblance of his friend and returned to Twin Peaks for _this_. The colour drained from his vision. He wondered if he was going to pass out. Harry wouldn't stand by and watch Coop disappear again - he'd follow him onto whatever hell he visited and drag him back. Albert wouldn't be able to face him again if he allowed this. He'd do it for the three of them. Everyone else be damned. 

He saw with perfect clarity, unperturbed by the monochrome. His heart was gripped by his affection for Cooper but his love for Harry most of all. The necklace was hot against his skin. Not uncomfortably so, just like Harry's skin would feel against his own. 

“No fucking way,” he snapped. 

He stepped into the room and grabbed Cooper’s arm. Coop turned to look at him, face serious and determined, like he wouldn't be swayed from his mission. 

“If you think I'm going to let you vanish again you don't know me at all. One thing I know about blue rose cases is that people vanish and whatever higher mission you send yourselves on it never seems to _do_ anything or help anyone. I'm just left to clean up the mess.”

Cooper smiled, looking more like his old self, and the colour bled back into Albert's vision. 

“Hello Albert.”

“If this is how you're going to greet me after 27 years you _can_ go back in and try again.”

Cooper embraced him and Albert held onto him as tight as he could as if that would ground Coop to this reality. 

“Now eat your damn sandwiches and tell me how this is the finest coffee that you've ever consumed.”

“Alright,” Cooper smiled. The room breathed a sigh of relief. Albert pointed back at Gordon when he felt enough danger had passed to let Cooper go. 

“Not a word from you Gordon.”

“Well, we best move to the other room so everyone can sit down,” Frank said as he stood from his desk. “Lucy, get some more coffee on. Ladies: this way,” he gestured for the women in the cocktail dresses to follow him. 

As everyone sat around the table Albert heard muttering a of ‘ _what the hell was that?_ ’ and ‘ _is no one going to explain what just happened?_ ’ from those he didn't recognise (maybe something about an ‘anticlimax’ too). Everyone else was too used to the ways of Twin Peaks to dwell on it, he imagined they were just clinging onto their gratitude that everything had turned out _right_ for once. For now. 

Albert sat with Cooper at his left, Gordon on his right. Diane was the other side of Coop. Companionable silence descended as they ate. 

“You know Albert, this is, I think, the finest damn coffee I've ever had.”

They shared a smile - hesitant on Albert's part.

“Yeah, it's pretty damn good.”

“Could do with a shot of whiskey in there,” Diane added. 

Two men at the other end of the table laughed and agreed with the idea. 

“Hey Candy, anything you can do about that?” One of them asked a girl in a cocktail dress. 

“Follow me,” Hawk said to her and he was tailed out of the room by all three women.

Albert looked at Diane for the first time. Did she remember? Did she know?

“It had to happen Albert,” she said, as if reading his mind. “I'm just sorry it was you. At least I was able to rely on _someone_.” She leaned forward and glared pointedly at Gordon, who pretended not to hear. 

Paranoia crept up Albert's spine. Everything felt too easy. Too normal. Probably more normal than any of them had ever been on the job. It was absurd.

“Albert!” Cooper said, surprised, and Albert jumped, reaching for his gun. He was sickened by the instinct. “What's this?”

Cooper held Albert's left hand in his own, studying it. He tapped at the ring. 

“You've been gone a long time Coop. Things change.”

Cooper tilted his head slightly for clarification. Albert didn't give it. 

“He didn't even invite us to the wedding,” Diane informed him, still offended. 

Frank rested a hand on Albert's shoulder. 

“Do you think it’s time to make the call?” he asked. 

Albert considered Cooper suspiciously. 

“... Laura Palmer…” Cooper muttered, taking the room in. 

“The girl’s been dead for 27 years - wrapped in plastic remember?” He saw Deputy Briggs flinch. “Leave her be, what's past is past. I don't want to hear any mention of ‘Judy’ either.”

“Is it future… or is it past…”

“Past Coop, I just told you. Things aren't meant to be changed. We're meant to move on. We currently exist in something known as the ‘present’. You should try it.”

Cooper blinked from his daze. 

“Perhaps you're right…”

Albert scoffed. 

“I'm always right. Now are you staying around long enough to get to Seattle? I know someone who'd like to see you. Just none of this Palmer talk when we're there.”

“Yes… I don't think I'm going anywhere anymore… Thanks to your interference.” It wasn't accusatory, only thoughtful. 

“Interference? I think you mean to thank me for rescuing you.”

“You don't even understand what happened Albert,” Diane chimed in. 

“I don't have to.” At least he wouldn't have to tell Harry he'd killed Diane. He'd tell him eventually, they told each other everything, but at least she'd come back and he didn't have to wonder if he _had_ killed her or if the other Cooper had all those years ago before she left the bureau. “And don't tell me that _anyone_ understands. One thing I do know is wherever it is you end up - it does wonders for one's hair.”

“Maybe you should go and see if it does you any benefit in that department.”

“It's a good thing I'm not vain.” Albert knew somehow that there was no danger of him ever being caught in that place. The necklace was still warm against his skin. He looked at Frank. “I need to make a call.”

Albert left the room and all the way out, standing just outside the station entrance. Anxiety gnawed at him that if Cooper was out of sight he’d vanish. He sighed and turned down memory lane instead for a distraction. He'd been here more times than he ever would have thought when Cooper disappeared. He closed his eyes and remembered Harry waving to him under the light of this very entrance as he left one night. He missed him. He dialled. 

“Albert?” Harry's voice was tired and dry but it still electrified Albert's veins. 

“Harry…”

“Did you find him?” Albert noted he tried to keep the hope from his voice. 

“Yes. I'll get to you as soon as I can.” He heard Harry's shuddering intake of breath. He didn't question how he knew. “Harry… I have to hang up,” he said, not hanging up. 

“I know. The quicker you do the quicker you'll get here right?”

“Right.”

Still no move to end it. 

“It's alright Albert. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here, I promise.”

“You better be,” Albert said trying to keep his voice even. 

A beat.

“I love you,” they said almost in unison, a clumsy overlap of words.

Harry laughed. Albert felt better.

\-----

Cooper was unusually quiet and distant. It was to be expected Albert supposed. There was an uncomfortable tension between him and Diane - also expected. It wasn't hostile or anguished and that was something. Albert was still concerned about leaving them alone together. 

Cooper loved too much too often, in Albert's view. It didn't happen _that_ often and maybe that was why he fell so head over heels each time. Damsels inadvertently ending up in distress. Diane has the sense not to involve herself when they were all at the bureau back in the day. But now… well Albert couldn't really understand why either of them were here, let alone their emotional state. He _did_ know it was too soon for either of them to be considering anything. He knew Diane might but Cooper… no one ever really knew what went on inside his head. 

He also knew Diane wouldn't appreciate his input. He gave her a look as they left the station and hoped she'd interpret it correctly. There was a vulnerable look in her eyes but she nodded. 

The were all going to Seattle together (“You're _not_ all coming in with me,” Albert had stated). There was some tension arranging who would go in which car. Albert had told them how it was going to be and there wasn't much argument but he could feel the dissatisfaction. He gave up Cooper to Gordon and instructed Tammy to go too to keep an eye on them. He would be with Diane. She had the sense to know why. He wasn't comfortable with the idea himself, whenever he looked at her he could hear the echo of a gunshot and see her body slumped to the side.

He ran his thumb across the ring. 

“How is he?” Diane asked softly.

They hadn't spoken about personal lives since before he had sought her out and even then that hadn't really been her. Albert was still guarded. She seemed to sense it. 

“I always liked him. At the start I wondered what you saw in him - he was so _good_ \- to the point of stupidity I thought but no… there's a little more to him than it seems right?”

Albert grunted his affirmation. 

“He's finishing his chemo.”

“I'm sorry.”

“You and me both.”

“I’d like to see him again… when you’re ready.”

“I’m sure he’d like that.”

Albert couldn't imagine it, couldn't imagine anything beyond the current moment. He closed his eyes and thought about Harry. Not that Cooper might not be there on arrival. Just Harry. 

\-----

Going through the hospital, Albert's pulse thrummed in his ears. It felt difficult to breathe as if his chest was being compressed. He heard his own footfalls increase in tempo, Cooper matching time. He went into the room without breaking stride. Harry sat up.

“Cooper…” Of course he had known of his impending arrival but that couldn't dilute the effect of seeing him again. 

“Harry!” Cooper responded, bright and chipper, as if he had never left. More himself than Albert had heard him yet. As if Harry wasn't trapped in a hospital bed, face gaunt, his beautiful hair gone. 

“Coop-” Harry's voice wavered but Cooper sat on the edge of the bed and held him. Harry clutched him tight, face buried against his shoulder. 

He was muttering, Albert couldn't make out the words but his heart broke a little at Cooper’s response. 

“Harry: there is nothing to apologise for. I can assure you right now I am one hundred percent.”

No one could argue with that. Out of everyone involved Cooper was faring the best. His knowledge seemed bottomless and his energy boundless. Albert might be annoyed about it if he hadn't been missing for over 25 years. 

Albert was prepared to allow them this moment, as difficult as it might be not to comfort Harry himself. Before he could turn away Harry raised his arm and he heard a muffled ‘Albert’. He sat on the opposite side of the bed and was immediately dragged into the embrace. His hand trailed soothing circles over Harry's back as his other rested on Coop’s shoulder. Albert felt Cooper pat him and met his gaze. His smile was warm and contented. Albert felt himself smiling back. Harry, eyes closed, was holding on like they might disappear, trying to get the situation to sink in. Albert kissed his temple and Harry smiled at him too. 

The hospital room didn't seem so drear anymore in the entanglement of arms and the combined might of hopeful, beating hearts. 

“It's good to be back,” Cooper murmured. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandwiches arrived and dammit sandwiches will be eaten.
> 
> [Old men in necklaces](https://trufield.tumblr.com/post/174051266687/enbyartblog-harrys-necklaces-are-super-important)
> 
> Albert harnessing the [Power of Love](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/165123330202/do-you-want-a-the-return-fix-it-fic-where-albert)


	2. Home for Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series has now reached 50,000 words! The size of a short novel!  
> Many blessings on those of you who have read the whole thing
> 
> [8-9 October 2016]

Harry went home a little later than they had hoped but it was best to play it safe. Neither of them were prepared to risk anything. That didn't quell Harry's impatience though. 

As soon as the door closed behind them he was all over Albert, pressing against him, hands on his face, kissing him. Harry flinched, the inside of his mouth was still tender (a side effect of treatment) and Albert shushed him, hand at the back of his head, a habit he had never been able to stop, hair or not. 

Harry sighed pleasantly as Albert kissed along his jaw instead. He wanted Albert to override all of his senses so there was nothing else but him. He kissed him deeply because the discomfort was worth it. Albert retracted, concerned.

“Harry...” his hand cupped Harry's crotch. “There's no rush right?” 

Harry looked a little disheartened. Both of Albert's hands moved to his waist. 

“Of course I know not being able to get it up wouldn't stop you from _wanting_ to _or_ being able to climax. You just need to tell me exactly what you want as it might not be so obvious. But right now do you _want_ to fuck or are you just making up for lost time?”

Harry made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. 

“I want you but I'm not- I can't…”

“That's fine Harry,” Albert moved his fingers across what would have been the hairline at the back of Harry's neck. “We have as much time as we like now,” he dared to say.

“Then… we can stay like this,” Harry said, running his thumb over Albert's ear. 

“Yes, although I'd suggest somewhere more comfortable, preferably lying down. Unless there's something particularly reassuring about our doorstep.” 

Harry laughed and allowed Albert to guide him to the bed. They laid down together and Harry rested his hand over Albert’s heart to feel it. 

“What do you need me to do?”

“I want to feel you and listen to you. To be with you. Near you. Albert- Albert I missed you so much.”

Albert's hand rested over Harry's. 

“I missed you too,” it came out as a cracked whisper. Not only on this case - although he had felt the loss most intensely there - but every time Harry went to hospital, every time he lost a small piece of himself, when his smiles stopped being so goofy and his laughter grew less. 

Harry pulled him closer. Was it over? Cooper, Harry, everything? He was afraid. After everything that had happened he was afraid of this most of all. Afraid to accept it. He wasn't sure he would recover if it was snatched away from him if he did. His eyes stung. He couldn't see Harry through the glaze of tears and somehow that distressed him further. 

“Oh Albert…” Harry didn't sound much better than Albert did. 

They clung to each other, all their hopes and fears spilling over in choked sobs and shuddering breaths. Wrung out from relief. 

“This… wasn't the plan,” Albert muttered when their emotions settled to a coherent level and Harry barked out a watery laugh, wiping his face. “I was waiting for you to be more specific.”

“Well _sorry_ if it's a little difficult for me to focus,” Harry grinned at him, his thumb erasing Albert's tear tracks too. “How about this?”

He began unbuttoning Albert's shirt and Albert helped him out of his. Harry's fingers tangled around the necklace Albert was wearing and Albert went to remove it. Harry held him still.

“... I want you to keep it - if you want to.”

“Of course I do.”

“I still have this one anyway,” Harry said tapping at the pendant around his own neck.

Albert kissed him and Harry sighed at the contact of their skin as he held Albert against him. He ran his thumb back and forth over Albert's ear. 

“Talk to me. Tell me something.”

Albert did. He told him all he could manage about recent events, only focusing on positive aspects. Constance Talbot, who had provided him with good company when he needed it, what a good agent Tammy was and how he had prevented Cooper from doing something undoubtedly foolish. He hesitated and told him of the big family gathering at the station ( _his_ station) and strange women with trays of food. He worried that Harry would feel left behind by that, the one person who should have been present but wasn't, but he laughed and his smile was bright. 

Eventually he felt Harry's breathing deepen into sleep. Albert had no control over it - the relief set into his bones and he had _hope_. Pure, innocent and fragile. They would nurture it. Together. 

\-----

Cooper visited the following day, Tammy escorting him. Albert should have probably been at the bureau but he couldn't leave Harry, not anymore, and besides, official business would officially no longer be _his_ business soon. 

“Albert,” Cooper nodded to him.

“Good to see you still tethered to this reality,” Albert said, allowing Cooper in. He looked to Tammy. 

“I think he's safe enough with you,” she said, remaining in the hallway. “Call me to pick him up. Give Harry my best.” She smiled, her hand rested briefly on his arm before she turned back the way she came. 

“She's a fine agent,” Cooper declared as the door closed. 

“Smart enough to stay on this plane of existence.”

Cooper smiled but it wasn't quite the same as it used to be. Whatever had happened when they were at the station, Cooper had avoided something but he still seemed to be at a crossroads inside himself. Albert hoped they could guide him the right way but he wasn't sure which direction they should go. 

“How's Harry?”

“Harry's fine!” Harry called from the bedroom. “But he’ll feel better if you come in here.”

They looked at each other, Cooper’s grin (more regular now) was infectious and Albert huffed out a laugh. They joined Harry, Cooper sat on the end of the bed, grin still in place. Albert stood by with his arms folded loosely. Harry looked at him with mild concern. Cooper glanced between them and stood back up. He gestured for Albert to take his place. 

“ _Everyone_ can sit here,” Harry said before anyone else could speak. 

Cooper returned to his position and Albert sat beside Harry who leant against him.

“Don't look so damn smug Cooper,” Albert grumbled. “You couldn't have predicted _this_ ,” he held his left hand up so Cooper could see his ring. 

“Correct. But I knew, if you were ever able to figure it out, you'd stay together.”

“You _did_?!” Harry gaped. 

“Of course Harry.”

“What _else_ did you predict about us? How did you know?”

“Harry.” Albert warned. 

“I discussed it with Albert.”

“ _When_?”

Cooper considered for a moment. 

“March 3rd, 1989.”

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Harry sat up straight, turning to Albert who looked pointedly the other way. 

“Cooper, as glad as I am to see you, you're already beginning to outstay your welcome.”

“He is _not_!” Harry protested. “You're saying Albert was… in love with me a few days after we met?”

“I'd say it was practically love at first sight.”

Albert groaned. 

“I don't… I don't understand,” Harry said. 

“There isn't anything _to_ understand,” Albert told him. 

“I think you will agree that you made Albert quite… agitated at the time,” Cooper said evenly. 

“Can we not talk like I'm not right here in the room?” 

“Did you? Back then?” Harry asked him. 

“Sure, I was _attracted_ to you but I didn't-”

Harry cut him off, kissing him swiftly. Albert felt his nails digging into his side. They parted and Harry looked so _earnest_ Albert kissed him again. 

“I didn't know…” Harry breathed. 

“That was evident.”

Harry looked like he was about to say something but glanced at Cooper who was positively beaming. Albert noticed Harry blush a little at that and damn if he didn't want to kiss him again. 

“Fellas, I am overjoyed that your emotional and spiritual connection to one another runs so deep. It is truly a privilege for me to witness.”

Albert rolled his eyes. 

“A privilege huh?” Harry echoed, taking it as a fine excuse the entwine his fingers with Albert's. 

“It sure is Harry,” Cooper nodded. 

None of them mentioned the day Cooper disappeared or asked where he had been. It didn't seem to matter anymore. For the first time it truly felt as if that fateful day was in the past and they could finally move on. 

Cooper complimented them on their home (which Harry could be smug about) and Harry clearly wanted to tell him _everything_ in his enthusiasm. Cooper seemed to detect this and ventured a question about how they had found one another. Harry glanced at Albert for permission to divulge such _vital_ information. If anyone deserved to know it was Cooper, who should have been there at the time. 

“He wasn't in a position to care for his damn personal petting zoo. I had no intention of doing any such thing-”

“Sure,” Harry laughed. “You were so _reluctant_ you helped me as soon as you arrived.”

“A petting zoo?” Cooper asked. 

Harry grinned and, _oh boy, here we go_ , Albert thought. 

“I'll get the coffee on,” he said, detaching himself from Harry.

This was going to be a long story. 

In the short time it took him to return with three cups of coffee, Cooper was sitting beside Harry and there was a photo album between them which they both seemed riveted by. Harry had his glasses on, fingers gently caressing the edges of the photographs, as he provided context for each one. Albert stood in the doorway, content to observe them, trying to commit the scene to memory. 

“Albert!” Harry said and he jumped from his reverie, almost spilling coffee down his shirt. “We could use your input too.”

They scooted across and Harry patted the space beside him. Albert obliged and instructed them with utmost seriousness to not spill their drinks. Especially not on the photos. Cooper enthused about Albert's eye for photography which Harry latched onto, gushing his support of this fact. 

As they reminisced Albert noticed Harry's head drop back while Cooper was speaking and suggested they stop. Harry snapped to attention to protest. 

“You need to rest Harry. No arguments.”

“We will continue another time,” Cooper assured him. “I should go back to the bureau anyway.”

Albert called Tammy, who arrived surprisingly fast. Albert wondered if she'd just been hanging around coffee shops in the vicinity. Or had put a bug on him and had been listening in. Or both. 

“Thank you for sharing this with me Harry,” Cooper said, also looking to Albert in his thanks. “I will see you soon.”

“You will?” Harry asked. It was very nearly a request for a promise. 

“I will.”

He gave Harry a thumbs up before he moved out of the doorway and Harry's face held such uncontained, surprised joy Albert felt his heart seize up. He followed Coop to the door who clapped his hands onto Albert's upper arms and held him there. His smile was soft. 

“Thank you Albert.”

“It's about damn time.”

Cooper laughed and Albert opened the door. 

“I expect I'll see you tomorrow,” he said and Albert blinked in surprise at his surety. 

“Sure… see you then.”

He returned to Harry feeling strangely empty - but pleasantly so. Harry looked as if he was experiencing something similar. Quiet, slow shock like the aftermath of a storm blowing through. They sat beside each other in comfortable silence and Albert assumed Harry was drifting into sleep. 

“So…” he said lazily, head on Albert's shoulder. “You've always loved me…”

Of course he wouldn't rest with that revelation whirring around in his brain. 

“I suppose I have.”

“But,” concern crept into his voice. “But our fights… in the beginning…”

“An attempt to resist it mostly.”

“No, I mean, it would've hurt you. More than I thought. To fight with me like that.”

Albert sighed. 

“Harry. Wouldn't you consider it to be entirely self-inflicted? Don't tell me you're attempting to blame yourself for my actions.”

“But I said some things too and maybe if I'd _noticed_ -”

“Harry we barely knew each other, besides, it happened at precisely the right time wouldn't you agree?”

Harry didn't seem so sure. 

“We were in the middle of an investigation - tricky to say the least, life changing at its worst, not to mention you being otherwise occupied with your affections.”

Harry fidgeted uncomfortably. It was still a sore topic even after all this time. 

“I'd have been better off with you.”

“You don't have to tell _me_ that.”

He distanced himself enough to look at Harry. He still looked guilty. 

“Were you… jealous?” He said, playfulness creeping into his tone to keep the conversation light. 

“No,” Albert scoffed, perhaps too quickly. “I was just concerned.”

Harry smiled at him. 

“Well, it's nice to think you were looking out for me.”

“Hm.”

“Albert? Are you being… _shy_?” Harry marvelled. 

“Don't be idiotic Truman. There's nothing to say. It was over 25 years ago, I think you need to move on.”

“No way,” he grinned and Albert huffed. 

“I thought you were about to pass out moments ago.”

“But I always want to talk to you - don't change the subject.” He leaned in close again. “You wanted to protect me?” He breathed against Albert's neck. 

“So what?” Albert grumbled with no bite at all. 

“Albert…” he ran his hand over Albert’s chest. “Thank you.”

Albert held onto him and found he couldn't say anything. His heart was stuck in his throat. 

“I think you've done a mighty fine job,” Harry murmured. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mighty fine~  
> Look at these ol' marrieds huh. Together 26 years and 'married' for 19... still discovering new things about each other~


	3. A Demand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Here]](https://trufield.tumblr.com) is an actual working link to the blog this time...
> 
> [12 -14 October 2016]

Cooper did return the next day. The following day too. And the one after that. Albert had known him long enough to detect that the resemblance of his old self was mostly an act largely for Harry's benefit but… The more they saw each other and the longer Cooper played the role it seemed to be sticking. Perhaps that was why he was visiting so regularly - to heal, to come back to himself as much as possible. 

Albert managed to convince Tammy to actually enter the apartment on occasion too. Harry didn't mind visitors anymore, the paranoia about his appearance and fatigue were pushed aside by his joy and enthusiasm. It _was_ exhausting for him but the benefits were instant and lasting. He smiled and laughed each day, eyes bright and Albert couldn't believe he had ever worried he might not see him this way again. 

It would make it easier when he had to leave for the day. Albert still found it difficult to tell him. 

“I have to see Gordon tomorrow.”

“Can I come with you?” The response was immediate and it hurt. Albert held his hand. 

“I'm afraid not. You need to rest anyway. It will only be for the day Harry - I'll be back as soon as I can. Cooper will stay here with you.”

Harry brightened at that. 

“Tammy will probably have to stay with him though.”

Harry nodded and he took the situation far better than Albert had expected him to. 

“You can call me though. For anything.”

“Even if I just want to hear your voice?” Harry joked. 

“Yes,” Albert said in all seriousness. Harry kissed him. 

\-----

Cooper and Tammy arrived the next day armed with boxes of donuts. Harry's appetite had improved and there was nothing better to encourage it further. 

He got up to see Albert out of the door, perhaps holding onto him too long before he departed but that wasn't entirely Harry's fault. He sighed as he closed the door. Cooper came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder to guide him back to the bedroom. Harry changed their route and sat on the couch. 

“Wouldn't it be better for you to stay in bed?” Tammy asked, concerned. If anyone was going to be Albert's representative today it was her. 

“I've spent enough time in beds,” Harry sighed. Albert could always convince him - he provided many incentives - but he wasn't here. 

No one argued and they sat either side of him. They ate in silence and Harry worked out what he wanted to say. He had wanted an opportunity like this one. He couldn't chicken out. 

“Harry? Are you alright?” Cooper asked. Harry wondered if he could detect a change in his aura or something. Maybe he had just been frowning. 

“Cooper… I need your help with something…”

“Harry, you only need to ask,” he placed a hand on Harry's arm. “You speak and I'll jump.”

Harry smiled and turned to Tammy. 

“You too if you like.” She nodded, expression focused. Harry thought some more, dusting sugar from his fingers. 

“I want to propose. To Albert,” he added as if anyone needed clarification. 

Cooper beamed and he heard a soft ‘ _oh Harry…_ ’ from the other direction. 

“I was under the impression you were already married but you certainly shouldn't restrict yourself to doing it just once,” Cooper said. “Love should always be celebrated at every opportunity.”

“Well it wasn't _real_ , not in this state at that time anyway. And after everything…” Fingers pressed tighter in reassurance. “Now _you_ can be there Coop and Albert can have his own people there this time. And anyway, he proposed to me before so I have to get there first before he thinks to do it again. I have an idea but I'll need your help…”

“Of _course_ we’ll help you,” Tammy said. 

“And I don't think I'll be able to… plan a wedding-”

Cooper jumped up to stand. 

“Say no more Harry. This will be a trouble-free experience. Just tell me what you want and we’ll get it done.”

Harry smiled, a pure, uncontrollable thing. 

“Well first things first: proposing. I need you to get me something…”

Cooper sat back down and both of Harry's companions leaned forward with interest. 

\-----

Albert cursed when his key was wrenched from his grip as the door opened before he could turn it in the lock. 

“Welcome home Albert!” Cooper said, far too chipper. 

Albert narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Not that he _wasn't_ happy Coop was acting entirely normal (for Cooper anyway) but there had to be a reason for the change. He drew the line at Cooper’s attempts to take his jacket, flatly refusing his offers. Albert headed to the bedroom but stopped short. There were… flower petals all over the floor. 

“See you tomorrow Albert,” Tammy said as she passed him, failing to hide her smirk. 

Albert didn't respond. His brain was still trying to make sense of what had happened to his home. He heard the door open. 

“Bye Alber-” Cooper began. 

“Now you wait one fucking minute,” Albert snapped. “You don't come in here and make a hash of a floristry class in my living room-”

“Bye Albert,” Tammy reiterated. 

“I'm leaving this here and you're cleaning it up tomorrow!” He yelled as the door closed. 

His annoyance couldn't last long when he heard Harry's laughter. Harry had some explaining to do. He met him in the living room. 

“Tell me this wasn't your idea,” Albert grumbled. Harry looped his arms around his neck and kissed him before he could say more. It didn't work very well if he was still laughing. 

“I'm glad you're entertained but they really are going to clean it up tomorrow. Just what were you all playing at?”

Harry didn't meet his gaze, looking at his tie instead, biting down on his smile. Albert wondered if Harry could feel his heart rate increase. 

“Well… maybe I have something to say,” Harry said vaguely. 

“So say it,” Albert huffed. 

“Albert Rosenfield,” Harry separated from him, retrieving a square, white cardboard box from the coffee table. He got down on one knee at lifted the lid to reveal a donut with ‘MARRY ME’ iced onto it. 

“That's not even a question. It's just a demand.”

“Will you marry me?” Harry corrected. “Again?”

“Of course I will you gigantic dork - even if it is a demand. But you're not going to convince me you didn't do this for the opportunity to eat more donuts.”

Harry grinned and Albert helped him back to his feet. They kissed and Albert got Harry to sit on the couch with him. He removed the donut from the box and held it out to Harry and colour crept into his face. 

“I really didn't-”

“Yeah, because you're so _innocent_...”

Harry snorted. 

“But really, I thought it would be a bit much if you had _three_ rings.”

“Hm, I suppose that's true. C’mon, don't pretend that you don't want this, intended or not.”

Harry bit into the donut and Albert's free hand caressed his side. Harry made a soft keening noise in the back of his throat before he chewed. Albert kissed his temple. Harry continued, slow and relaxed, until he could only lick the sweetness from Albert's fingertips. He sighed, warm breath ghosting over Albert's hand. Albert kissed him again now his mouth was unoccupied. 

“I have something I want to tell you too,” Albert murmured. Harry hummed against him. 

“Yeah?”

Albert moved back to access the pocket inside his jacket. He pulled out an unsealed envelope and produced the document, holding it up for Harry to read. Harry frowned, leaning his head back to try and focus on it. 

“Albert… I don't understand.”

“I'm no longer a Special Agent.”

Harry looked concerned, frown still in place. 

“I've _retired_ you dunce.”

“Albert!” Harry pulled him close again. 

It had always been unspoken knowledge that Albert would never retire. Not until he gained information on Cooper, which grew less likely the more years passed. It was easier in a way to accept he would work himself to the grave rather than wait in hope. It was something he had wanted, for Harry more than himself. The opportunity to have a complete life together. 

“Really?” Harry breathed against his neck, practically sitting on his lap. 

“Really. You have to put up with me all day, every day, from now on.”

“Gladly!” Harry beamed. 

“You say this _now_.”

“I'm gonna hold you to it: every day. And you know, you'll always be _my_ Agent - just like I'm still your Sheriff.” His grin was sly and he ran a thumb and forefinger across the imaginary brim of his hat.

He laughed at Albert's sputtered protests and kissed him. Albert sighed, defeated. 

“I love you Sheriff Truman.”

“And I love you _Agent Rosenfield_.”

“You're unbelievable,” Albert huffed. Harry rested their foreheads together. 

“Retired, married bliss…” He murmured and Albert huffed a laugh. 

“Sounds pretty good to me.”

\-----

When Albert's hand brushed against Harry's head in the morning, they both startled awake. It felt _different_. They looked at each other, frozen, until a cautious grin crept across Harry's face. Both of Albert's hands were on his scalp running across barely-visible fuzz. 

“You'll rub it off,” Harry complained playfully but still genuinely concerned at the idea. 

“Mm, I think I'm promoting growth here.”

“Is that your _professional opinion_?”

“Maybe it is.”

“I don't believe you,” Harry laughed. 

But Albert's hands didn't stop and his breathing changed. Harry wondered how much different it felt for him, surely the short, coarse fuzz was completely the opposite of its original state. Evidently the reaction was much the same, as Albert looked at him with such intensity and Harry felt heat unfurl in his own stomach. Harry rolled onto his back, Albert on top of him. Albert opened his mouth to say something but Harry nipped at his ear and he moaned instead. 

“I want you to touch me too,” Harry whispered to him. The barely restrained _need_ Albert was displaying drove Harry crazy. “I'm not- I'm not hard but I want you to. I feel it- I need-” he gasped as Albert ran a hand over his cock, his hips bucked.

“ _Albert!_ Ah- please-”

That pulled a moan from Albert so raw it sent a wave of goosebumps across Harry's skin. Albert's other hand was still against the fuzz of his hair and his tongue found its way into Harry's mouth - morning breath be damned. Harry moaned into him, his own fingers caressing Albert's erection, thumb brushing over the head. He could already feel the slickness. He moaned again, more desperately. 

It was overwhelming. It was the first time Harry had wanted to be touched this way since before his treatment started. He had tried his best not to feel guilty about it and Albert's reassurances had helped. After all, there were other ways to feel good, and it didn't mean he couldn't touch Albert more intimately, but even that had been difficult initially with how Harry felt about himself. Albert had always been so patient and supportive. He moaned again.

Albert separated from him with difficulty and Harry positively _growled_ his annoyance. It made Albert gasp and look like he might reconsider his move. He didn't. 

“You'll appreciate it,” he said and his voice, _his voice_ , was thick with arousal. Harry groaned and didn't stop touching Albert - his back, his arms, his chest - as he rifled through the bedside drawer. 

Harry _did_ appreciate it when Albert had lubricated his hand and Harry felt it glide across his skin. He returned the favour but halted his motions when Albert's hand left his hair. 

“ _Ah!_ ” he felt Albert's fingers gently teasing his ass. He felt Albert's ring against his skin too. 

Albert swore. Harry had tightened his grip too hard. He let go hurriedly. 

“Too much?”

Harry shook his head and made an incoherent noise, spreading his legs wider. Albert wouldn't progress any further but he didn't have to. He continued his attentions and Harry realised distantly that his own had become severely lacking. He couldn't do much good now. 

He cried out for Albert as he hit his climax, hips pumping, producing nothing. He did feel come against his skin and knew it wasn't his own. Albert was gasping and clutching at his hair again and Harry had hardly _touched_ him. 

He did so now, everywhere he could, whispering his affections in panting breaths. Albert kissed at his neck and he groaned. 

“Ugh, why am I so _tired_? I've just woken up,” Harry grumbled in annoyance. Albert laughed. 

“One step at a time Harry but your enthusiasm is appreciated.”

Harry grunted and Albert pushed him back down. He sighed and closed his eyes as Albert kissed across his cheek. He felt Albert move around him, cleaning up, and he hummed in half-consciousness. He reached out and felt Albert's skin. 

“Albert…”

“You weren't kidding huh? Holding me to it - all day, every day.”

“Hmm…”

Albert returned to bed properly, wrapping his arm around Harry. 

“Better?”

“Much better.” He felt the kiss on his shoulder and rolled over to hold onto Albert in kind. 

He drifted back to sleep with the soothing motions of Albert's hand on his scalp. A familiar feeling with a new sensation. 

\-----

They both groaned at the knock on the door. Harry sighed and went to move first but Albert pushed him back, getting up and pulling on some pants. Harry noted they were in fact _his_ pants - what he occasionally used as pajamas - and smiled to himself. 

“You still might want to consider getting some clothes on,” Albert said before he left the room, seemingly oblivious to his own state of dress. 

Harry decided to heed the advice. As he got ready he heard distant conversation and could pick out Albert's complaints of it being too early (even though the morning had gone) and ‘ _aren't you meant to be working on the case?_ ’. 

“Albert, this situation is just as important. Besides, yesterday you gave me strict instruction to return here and remove the flower petals. I am afraid I was perhaps somewhat overzealous with that addition.”

“Hey Coop,” Harry said before Albert could complain. “Tammy,” he nodded to her. 

“Harry!” Cooper clapped him on the shoulder. He hesitated, eyes locking into focus. He held Harry's head in his hands and studied the side of it. Harry heard his sharp intake of breath. “Harry, I do believe your hair is growing back.”

“Don't you think I already noticed that?” Albert said, offended. Cooper turned to grin at him. 

“I am certain this is a direct result of your love and affection-”

“Cooper…” Albert warned. 

“Uh, Coop… you can let go now,” Harry said. 

Cooper released him and Albert seemed to realise he was shirtless, looked at the pants he was wearing and glared at Harry as if it was his fault. Harry's smile threatened to produce a laugh, Albert huffed and returned to the bedroom. 

By the time he returned they had collected in the kitchen, Cooper breathing in the steam of his coffee. 

“Congratulations on your engagement,” Tammy said to him as he entered. 

“Thanks,” he muttered. 

“I can assure you Albert, we will get the wedding arrangements under control and to your complete satisfaction.”

“I'm not particularly reassured by that, Coop.”

Cooper was unperturbed. 

“Trust me.”

Albert sighed. 

“I do. Too much for my own damn good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I waited weeks before the finale with this stuff! Just had to wait and see how much I'd have to change... (Nothing!)  
> ["Harry, I do believe your hair is growing back"](https://trufield.tumblr.com/post/165410424047/enbyartblog-harry-i-do-believe-your-hair-is)


	4. Mutual Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [14-20 October 2016]

He hadn't been quick enough. Just a fractional hesitation and Gordon took a direct hit between the eyebrows. Albert's finger squeezed the trigger out of shock more than anything else and Diane's body slumped to the side and remained there, blood stain unfurling from her chest. 

The silence was deafening. He couldn't look away from Diane, hair over her face. The gun was still pointed at her, shaking in his grip. His palms felt sticky. His hand was red. The only sound was the steady drip of blood hitting the ground. It wasn't his blood. 

“Albert… What have you done?” Tammy said in a deathly whisper. He tasted bile on his tongue. 

He shot awake in a cold sweat, bedsheet stuck to his skin. He pushed his way roughly from Harry's embrace. He couldn't understand what he was saying, just distressed noises stabbing into his brain. He made it to the sink in time, gagging at the acidity as he vomited up his fear. 

He felt Harry's hand running across his clammy, shuddering skin. 

“Albert?” He said softly. 

Albert grunted. He rinsed his mouth out and washed his face, cleaning the sink in the process. His hands returned to grip the edge of the sink and he stared into the plughole. The gunshot still rang in his ears. 

“Albert, please… please tell me.”

Albert sighed and his body loosened slightly. Harry guided him back to bed, held onto him and kissed his forehead. 

“I fired my gun,” it came out as a rasping whisper. Harry tightened his grip. “I mean really fired it. That part is real.”

“Oh, Albert…,” Harry's hand was at the side of his face, thumb moving gently back and forth across his cheek. 

“I shot Diane.” Harry froze, Albert couldn't look at him but he couldn't close his eyes either. He stared at the ceiling. “It wasn't really her… but what if it had been? What if I hesitated and she had shot Gordon?”

“But none of those things happened right?”

“I still remember it as if they did. It doesn't matter what I actually hit, I still _fired a gun_.”

It wasn't possible for Harry to get much closer but he tried anyway. 

“I'm so sorry…” he murmured between kisses. 

Albert held onto him, his warmth and stability. He exhaled a shuddering sigh. 

“I couldn't wake you.”

“You're here, it's enough.”

“It doesn't change who you are,” Harry said kissing his temple. “And no one was hurt. I know it doesn't help but I'd much rather have you alive,” his voice wavered slightly. “I'm sorry you were in that situation at all…”

“You can't be an agent of the FBI without some scrapes.”

“I love you.”

“I'm sorry I couldn't tell you-”

Harry kissed him quiet. 

“But you're not an Agent anymore,” he reassured him. 

“Not anymore,” Albert sighed, heart rate regulated, safe beneath Harry's caresses. 

\-----

Cooper had told him, mildly distressed, that the wedding wouldn't be as soon as he'd hoped. Maybe not soon at all. Harry wouldn't mind waiting. His fear of not waking if he went to sleep subsided with his return home and the steady improvement in his health. As a result he wasn't so frantic to get things done. Besides, the longer they had to plan the better it would be. 

Cooper, Tammy and Gordon were still working on the case. Harry wasn't entirely sure what it was but it certainly hadn't ended with finding Cooper - not even close. He wanted all of them to be there for Albert so they would all need to be in a position to attend. 

He was surprised Gordon had let Albert go if they hadn't found a solution to their problem. He recalled Albert's nightmare and thought perhaps Gordon might have realised he had finally asked too much of him. Or not. Harry could never quite get his head around Gordon. Maybe it had just been Albert's stubbornness. 

Whatever the reason, he was grateful. Now he could think more coherently and was more prepared to think on difficult topics, it began to sink in how much Albert had been through in recent months. He had been the one to tell Harry to see a doctor (and went with him, telling them all the things they should check for). The first few days had been bleak and Albert had stayed with him as much as possible. When he couldn't be he returned as soon as he could, work with him. If Harry woke in the night, Albert would be typing away on his laptop. Harry wasn't sure if he ever slept. 

As it began to physically present itself, the sickness, the effects of the chemo, Harry shied away from his touch. He had felt guilty about it, which made him feel worse, but Albert understood, as he always did, and helped him through that too. 

It must have been so lonely for him - being with Harry but Harry not really being present. Not being emotionally or physically available but still reliant on him. He knew, he _knew_ Albert wouldn't blame him and that he wouldn't mind but it hadn't been _fair_. If that wasn't enough he would have shared Harry's fear that he wouldn't recover only then to be taken away on a case. A case filled with problems of the past and _Cooper_. It had been bad - the events of Albert's dream and whatever else had happened that was outside of Harry's knowledge. Harry didn't know how he had coped. 

It was beginning to show now - the relief uncoiling him. It had started with Harry's return home, followed by the return of his hair. Which was more about the certifiable evidence of his improving health than the hair itself. Although of course that had a strong effect too. He continued to stubbornly pull himself together and carry on as usual but that wasn't sustainable, not after the experiences he'd suffered. Harry would be there to stop him unraveling entirely when it reached that point. They would be together permanently now and Harry would absolutely utilise it. 

“You know you can ask me for anything now right?”

“Yes…” Albert said, suspicious. “What are you angling for?”

He hadn't failed to mention Harry's newly acquired, ‘sometime endearing, mostly impractical, limpet-like qualities’ but seemed to assume it was due to Harry's own fears and insecurities.

“Because I'm feeling much stronger,” Harry continued, not responding to his question. 

“Not as strong as I'd like.”

“I want to make you feel better too,” Albert sighed, Harry continued. “You're not alone now.”

“I wasn't in the first place.”

Harry held him tighter. 

“Every minute of every day,” Harry promised. 

“Are you just going to ignore everything I say?”

Harry smiled. 

“Not if you agree with me,” it was playful to not be pressuring but the sentiment was sincere. 

\-----

Harry woke up the following day in the afternoon to find Albert in the kitchen. His body still seemed to require more sleep than he could get in an evening. He refused to call it ‘napping’, it made him feel old. Albert had said it once and got a cushion thrown at his face.

“What're you making?” 

“I'm afraid it's not edible. Well it _is_ but it wouldn't be much good.” Albert turned to him, sensing his disappointment. “It is _for_ you, you just can't eat it. And I know - then what's the point right? Just trust me.”

“I do,” Harry said, pulling him closer by the apron strings. “But then why are you wearing this?”

“Oil stains are impossible Harry.”

“Oil?”

“Yes,” Albert said with surprising patience. 

“What for?”

“To promote hair growth.”

There was a moment of silence. 

“You _are_ kidding right?”

“Why would I ever joke about such a thing?”

“But… _holistic_ medicine Albert?”

“I'm willing to try anything for this,” Albert huffed. 

Harry looked at him suspiciously and went to investigate further. He peered into the pan before turning to grin back at Albert. 

“It smells like coconut… I think you're making this up.”

Albert huffed again. 

“I think you'll find it's used as a carrier - castor oil is much too thick on its own and, as I'm sure you know, coconut strengthens and conditions hair.”

“Yeah?”

“As much as can be believed.”

“What about the castor oil then?”

“I know how much you like me to explain things but I only heated this to mix it together. It's going to get cold. Go and sit down.”

“Where?”

“Wherever you like.”

Harry sat on the couch and Albert joined him after a moment, bowl in hand. Harry sat sideways, cross-legged so Albert could sit behind him. Albert's legs were either side of him and he rested his back against Albert's chest. 

“Comfortable?”

Harry hummed his agreement. 

“You were educating me about this oil…”

“Okay,” Albert sighed. “Castor oil has many beneficial properties…” He began to smooth it over Harry's scalp. “It stops skin irritation due to its antibacterial, antifungal and anti-inflammatory nature…”

“Ah,” Harry said scooting down a little but Albert pushed him back up to sit straight. 

“High levels of vitamin E and omega 6...”

Harry felt fingertips massaging it into his skin. Firm, methodical movements. He sighed, contented, pushing against his touch. 

“Harry you are not a cat - stay still.”

“Sorry _Doctor_ Rosenfield.”

Albert nudged him with his leg. 

“Regular application will aid circulation and nourish your hair follicles.”

“ _Regular_ , huh?”

“Three times a week.”

“At least, right?”

“Are you mocking me?”

“No. I want you to do it.”

This hadn't been what Harry had expected when he had offered to do anything - Harry was doing nothing in this situation - but it was clearly Albert's response to the question. An ache gripped his chest that Albert's desire was only to continue to care for him. He supposed they were so deeply connected now that they both benefitted from positive reactions on either side - mutual healing. But hadn't it always been that way? Even in the beginning?

His head lolled back and he jolted himself into full consciousness. Albert pushed him down so his head was in his lap and rubbed circles into his temples. Harry thought this was better as they could see each other. He smiled and there was something deep in Albert's eyes. Harry couldn't quite understand it completely but it was a good thing, he was confident of that much. The more his health improved the better it would be. 

He drifted in pleasant half-wakefulness and tried to remember how Albert's hands felt in his hair before. 

\-----

Cooper came to visit them after a few days of absence. Albert thought it was probably a good sign they didn't see him everyday, it seemed he was stable enough in himself to not need to refocus who he should be. 

He enthused about mundane, ordinary things, acted as if every cup of coffee was the first time he'd ever experienced it and had zero concept of personal space. Same old Coop. It would be nice if Albert could forget that he hadn't been around for 27 years and that it had always been this way. 

Currently Cooper was demonstrating all three of the points that had come to mind: relaying in intense detail the pattern of the rain that morning and the sound of it on the canopy above his head, sighing over his coffee like it was manna from heaven, hand on Harry's arm. His monologue turned to a conversation on wedding plans - what they wanted it to be and who should attend (Albert avoided mentioning Diane, Harry followed his example and Cooper must have known). Cooper asked if anyone was to be given specific roles. 

“You're gonna be my best man right?” Albert said. 

Cooper reached across Harry and put a hand on his knee. 

“Albert, I would be absolutely honoured.”

Albert rolled his eyes. 

“Well who the hell else would it be? And I guess you'll have Frank right?” He turned to Harry. 

“Well I have to ask him-”

“He isn't going to say no.”

“Do people even have two best men? Is that what happens?”

“It's whatever we want. If you want two that's what we'll have.”

Harry smiled and kissed him. Albert didn't have to look to know Cooper was grinning like an idiot. 

They agreed it should be a simple, straightforward affair. No extravagance. The venue should be based on convenience first - neither of them were particularly concerned with it, so long as everyone could get there. The specifics were left to Cooper (and Tammy) although ‘no roses’ was still a strict rule. 

Harry had been glancing at him throughout the conversation. Albert sighed. 

“You want to ask me something?”

“Uh, no it can wait.”

“You want to ask me something about Diane. We might as well get it over with.”

Harry looked anxiously at Cooper, uncertain if he should speak in his company or how much he knew. Albert wondered what Diane had told him or if he _just knew_ like he seemed to _just know_ almost everything. 

“I think what we are all trying to establish here is whether Diane is invited,” Cooper provided. It made it sound so trivial, contained in such a way. 

Albert could feel their eyes on him. 

“Of course I _want_ her there you dyadic dunces but how can I invite her if I can hardly look at her?”

“Albert she isn't-” Cooper began. 

“Forgive my insensitivity but I don't even know _what_ she is Coop.”

“She is no different to me Albert. You just hadn't realised she was missing.”

“And I didn't fucking shoot you did I?”

Cooper didn't have anything to say to that. Harry threaded their fingers together and Albert sighed again. 

“Well, we can only try can't we?” Cooper tried again. “Would you be prepared to talk to her?”

Albert didn't know. He didn't like the idea but he couldn't hide from it forever. He wasn't a coward by any means but for once he had so much going right. It still felt like the slightest misstep could send it crashing down around him. 

“Maybe I should see her first,” Harry suggested. 

“No!” Albert snapped, more aggressive than he would've liked. He stroked Harry's hand with his thumb in apology. “I just.. I don't want you alone with her. We'll see her together.”

“Not here though,” Harry decided. He was right, Albert had envisaged her being here but no, this was their sacred ground. Maybe another time if things went well. 

“Well alright then,” Cooper said gently as he stood. “I'll speak to her.”

“Right _now_?” Albert said, almost a ‘ _don't_ ’. 

“No time like the present,” he said cheerfully as he made his way to the door. 

Harry grabbed onto Albert's arm before he could follow. He looked so desperately worried and Albert felt himself relax, a smile tugging at his lips. Whatever happened with Diane _this_ should be his only concern. 

“You dope,” Albert breathed, running his fingers over the hair at the base of Harry's neck. He touched their foreheads together briefly before standing to follow Coop. He turned and saw him standing in the doorway. “Do you realise how unsettling it is to have you constantly lurking in my periphery?”

Cooper just smiled at him. Albert sighed and showed him out. 

“I promise you Albert, it won't be as bad as you think,” he said with a final touch on Albert's arm. 

“My thoughts about it are pretty dire so the list of bad-but-still-marginally-better scenarios is rather extensive.”

The smile he received this time was small and sad. 

“I'm sorry Albert.”

“I was beginning to think I'd never hear you say it.”

Cooper hugged him. 

“I'm sorry.”

Albert sighed and they parted ways. He closed the door and turned only to notice Harry had materialised directly behind him. 

“Fuck! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!”

“Sorry,” Harry laughed. 

“I am capable of keeping myself together if you're not with me.”

“But isn't it better when I'm here?” His voice was light but the anxiety remained in his eyes. 

“A foolish question, but I don't think being in the next room counts as you being entirely absent.”

“Lie down with me,” Harry said, voice soft. A statement somehow still in the manner of a question. As if Albert would ever refuse it. 

Albert lead him to the bedroom and they settled on the bed, Harry curling against his side. 

“When we first met…” Harry began and Albert sighed. This seemed like it would be a regular topic of conversation but a good distraction from recent topics (as it was certainly intended to be). “Did you… dream about me?”

The colour in his face gave away exactly the kind of dreams he was thinking about. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter Truman. I didn't and if I did it was entirely innocent-” he bit his tongue too late and Harry lit up as if this was the best possible response he could have given. 

“Innocent? Like how?”

“My dreams are none of your business.”

“I dreamt about you… after you helped me, when you left. I thought about you all the time. I wondered what it would feel like…”

Albert raised an eyebrow. 

“What _what_ would feel like?”

“What it would feel like to kiss you. To hold you. It would be… very different to my other experiences.”

“I'm guessing it lived up to your expectations.”

Harry grinned. 

“Oh yeah. That's what I _thought_ about anyway. In my dreams I wondered what you'd look like without your suit and… how you might… touch me.”

Albert kissed him, running his hands over his chest, then lower. 

“Something like this?” He murmured as one hand cupped his ass and pushed their bodies together. 

“Yes…” Harry sighed, burrowing his face against his neck. 

“Well, in _my_ dream you kissed me instead of punching me in the face because I thought that was a much more reasonable thing for you to have done.”

Harry kissed his cheek, right where the bruise would have been, before kissing him deeply. It didn't seem to be uncomfortable for him to do so anymore. 

“Does that make up for it?

“You've made up for it plenty.”

“I bet you dreamt about touching my hair,” Harry joked. 

“So?” Albert grumbled and Harry laughed. 

Albert kissed the left side of his mouth to shut him up. He was rewarded by Harry kissing him back and Albert could still feel his smile. 

\-----

Cooper arranged that they should meet Diane the next day. It felt too soon but Albert reasoned it was best to get it out of the way. They were meeting on neutral ground: Cooper’s apartment. She would already be there before they arrived. They stood on the doorstep, Harry waiting for him to knock. He did so after a final inhalation to steady himself. 

Coop greeted them warmly but Harry didn't allow him to take his jacket. Prepared to leave instantly if anything should turn south and Albert appreciated it but he gave up his own in an act of good faith. The hat remained on Harry's head for entirely different reasons. 

“There's coffee waiting for you. I'll be in the next room if you need me,” Cooper assured them. Albert was convinced he'd be listening in anyway. 

Diane was standing in the living room waiting for them. Albert kept expecting her hair to be white. It was better that it wasn't, he reasoned, it removed her from the events playing out in his memory. It hadn't been her. 

“It's good to see you Harry, you look well,” it was a genuine mix of relief and mild surprise - she had clearly been prepared to see him in a worse condition. 

“Yes, I'm feeling much better.”

“I'm glad,” her smile was delicate and touched by sadness. “I guess you've been helping him out there right?” She turned to Albert. 

“Of course I have,” he muttered. 

“Albert-” she reached out to him and he couldn't stop himself from flinching. She sighed. “Albert, I don't blame you, really I'm glad you did it.”

“I think that makes me feel worse. I know I _had_ to do it, I wouldn't have done it otherwise. That doesn't make it right. I had to defy my own principles in the worst way.”

“What do you want me to do about it?” There it was, a bit of Diane as she should be, blunt and snappy. It eased him. 

“You think I know?”

They stood in silence for a time but it wasn't as uncomfortable as he'd feared. Albert wasn't sure how he felt about this Diane, vulnerable as she was, it didn't feel like her. He'd rather she told him to fuck off than be so gentle. She was bound to be different, just like Cooper was, although he was more effective at hiding it. Then again, she had no reason to hide it. She never cared much for people's opinions of her and just like in anyone else Albert valued her honesty. She knew this and he should respect her genuine display of emotion. 

Albert sighed and sat on the couch. 

“I guess it only gets easier from here right?”

Harry joined him, instinctively holding his hand now the immediate danger had passed. Diane smiled at Albert as she sat in the chair opposite. 

“Cute.”

Albert glared at her but pulled Harry closer anyway. 

They began with what was now a safe topic of discussion: Harry's improving health before moving to more problematic matters. Diane was willing to talk though, about almost everything, and Albert was relieved to learn there was nothing happening between her and Cooper. They had always been deeply connected and that was bound to be confusing at times but what they shared was something else. ‘Undefinable’ she’d said. It had just been relief. Relief to be back, to have him back and Albert could understand completely. 

Harry hugged her when they left and she got a bit tearful, hurriedly wiping at the edges of her eyes. 

“I'm glad you're okay,” she told him. “We need someone to keep Albert in check.”

“I'm right here.”

Harry laughed, so did Diane and of course Cooper had appeared from somewhere to grace them all with his smile. Albert rolled his eyes. 

“Come on Harry, let's go before Diane insults me further.”

“Insult? Albert, I haven't even got started.”

“Careful Diane or I'll rethink your invite.”

\-----

Back home Harry sighed in relief as he stepped over the threshold, shrugging his jacket off in one fluid motion. Which was exactly how Albert felt but the moment was broken by the jacket hitting the ground with a thud. Albert's curiosity might have remained slight if Harry hadn't looked so distraught. Albert scooped it off the floor before Harry could get there. 

“Don't-” Harry reached out to take it from him. Albert delved into the pocket and froze. 

“Harry…”

“I just had to be prepared Albert. Prepared for anything. I-”

“Take it,” he said pushing the jacket back at him, gun remaining in the pocket.

Harry looked so guilty, he didn't say anything as he hurried into the apartment to hide it away. He didn't come back. Albert sighed and went to find him. 

Harry was staring vacantly at the bookshelf in the bedroom. He didn't turn to face Albert when he entered. 

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I only want to protect you…”

Albert put his hands on his shoulders and turned Harry to face him. He still wouldn't meet his eyes. 

“I know,” Albert murmured. 

Harry did look at him then and hugged him tightly. 

“I love you so much.”

“I know that too.”

“I'm sorry-”

“I understand,” Albert said because although he didn't find the knowledge of Harry carrying a gun particularly reassuring, he certainly didn't think any less of him for it. He loved him too much for that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some [mutual healing](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/165448573067/oh-albert-illustration-for-the-new-chapter)


	5. Care & Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some [Good News!](https://trufield.tumblr.com/post/165807705242/ahhh-our-little-lovetruth-trufield-zine-is)
> 
> and now: Some good lovin':  
> [28 October - 1 November 2016]

“What's that?” Albert asked, gesturing to the plastic in Harry's hands as he entered the bedroom. 

“Oh, uh,” Harry focused on the object in question and he hadn't looked like _that_ in a long time - flushed face and shy smile. Albert thought his heartbeat had stalled. “A nurse gave it to me.”

“That… doesn't answer my question.”

Harry looked at him sheepishly and held it up. A black spring cord keychain to attach keys onto belts or other such things. Albert frowned at it. 

“She saw me looking at it and I told her it reminded me of something…”

“Oh?”

Harry looked back down at the cord, winding and unwinding it through his fingers. His face got redder. 

“...like when we used to talk on the phone…” he said, voice soft. “I find it relaxing,” he added defensively. 

_Fucking hell_. 

“I did always wonder how you seemed to get so tangled up…”

“Well, if I was on the kitchen phone I would pace around and forget… Or sometimes, on any phone, I'd do this,” he threaded it around his fingers again as a demonstration. “But I might not realise and play with my hair too and, well, it might start wrapping around my arm…”

“Harry. You are absolutely the biggest goofball.”

“Ah, the highest compliment.”

“Was that… an attempt at an impression of me?”

Harry grinned. 

“It was awful.”

“I think it was pretty good.”

“You would.” Albert thought for a moment. “So was this a specific response?”

“To you, you mean? Yeah.”

“And by ‘sometimes’ do you mean ‘every time’?”

Harry looked at his hands and fidgeted with the cord. 

“Maybe…”

How a grown man could be so fucking _adorable_ and still affect him so much, Albert had no idea. 

“This whole time you've been a teenage girl trapped in the body of a small-town sheriff…”

Harry snorted. 

“Did you transcribe all of our conversations and your _dreams_ in your secret diary?” Albert said, leaning over him. 

“Perhaps I should have…”

Albert stilled his hands.

“Do you require relaxation? I'm sure I can be more effective than that.”

“You're so modest,” Harry laughed. “And you know I'd never refuse such an offer.”

Albert climbed on the bed to join him and Harry shifted forward so he could sit behind him. Albert rested a hand on Harry's stomach and Harry threaded their fingers together.

“Think about what you want to eat, I know that probably takes up at least 50% of your thought process at any time, but I'll make you lunch soon.”

“Oh, I already have something in mind…”

“Of course you do,” was he imagining a slyness in Harry's voice?

Harry just sighed pleasantly against him, leaning back against his chest. Probably. 

\-----

Harry's hair was growing at a steady rate. He could feel it when Albert ran his hands over it. Still not long enough for him to hold on to though. Albert was attempting to calculate the _exact_ growth rate - he was the expert after all. 

“You know, even if you figured it out, I don't think it would be consistent anyway.”

“It would still give me a timeframe to work from.”

“Are you just bored because you don't have to work?” Harry grinned. 

“No,” Albert huffed. 

“Do I need to think of hobbies for you before you start tearing at the furniture?”

“I'm _not_ a dog Harry.” Harry turned to look at him, grin remaining in place. “Don't you dare. Not a word more out of you on this subject.”

“I'm just keeping you entertained.”

“I don't need entertaining either.”

“Are you sure?”

“Quite.”

“Like, _real_ sure though?” Harry leaned closer. 

“Now I'm beginning to have doubts…”

“You? Doubts?”

“I don't find your back-chat entertaining so you're already failing there.”

“I know you better than that.”

“Did you have any plans aside from being mildly annoying?”

“It sure sounds like you'd prefer my mouth to be… occupied by other things.”

Harry began unfastening Albert's belt in an entirely matter-of-fact way. 

“Uh-”

“Unless you don't want to?” Harry said, hesitating. 

“Only if you-”

Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Would I be doing it if I didn't want to?”

Albert glared at him to say that he knew Harry absolutely would if he felt it was an obligation. Harry sighed. 

“I _want_ to,” he confirmed before leaning in close and moving his hand inside Albert's pants. “And so do you,” he whispered in his ear, teasing him with gentle touches. 

“Ah-” Albert gasped, “fuck, alright, of course I want you to.” Harry moved up onto his knees. “Is that… going to be okay?”

Harry glared at him. 

“Albert.” It was firm and left no room for argument. Albert moaned. “See that wasn't so hard… hah maybe the wrong choice of words…”

Albert groaned at him but he was too aroused for it to be as exasperated as he probably intended it to sound. Harry pulled Albert's pants down enough to give himself access and immediately took his cock in his mouth. Albert yelped at the suddenness of it. Harry hummed and Albert was frantically scrabbling at his hair. He heard breathless, muttered curses and smiled. Albert gasped - he must have felt Harry's teeth - so Harry made more use of them, ever so gently. Albert pulled him closer, moaning, still attempting to maintain a grip on his hair. 

When Harry stopped for a moment to look at him (not neglectful, his hand still stroking steadily) Albert had that look in his eyes again. Harry wished he could interpret it completely. It couldn't just be written off as Albert being overwhelmed, there was a desperation there, love and some kind of promise Harry thought. Maybe. 

“Albert…”

Albert couldn't speak even if he'd wanted to. Harry could make a joke about that but the moment was too important. Albert squeezed his eyes shut and moaned so Harry continued where he left off, listening to Albert's reactions to his movements, imagining his face. He swallowed when Albert hit his climax and kissed across his abdomen, hands gently stroking his thighs, the cry echoing in his ears. 

He looked at Albert again, who reached out to pull Harry up to him but Harry pushed him back and laid against him, chest to chest. Albert kissed him and sighed against his mouth. 

“My _Special Agent_...” Harry murmured, fingertips ghosting across Albert’s cheek. 

Ordinarily, Albert would have grumbled about Harry being corny but shifting in a way that meant he liked it. Not now though. Not when things were so delicate between them. Instead Harry heard a soft gasping noise that almost resembled a hiccup and Albert held him tighter. 

\-----

Harry was lying on the couch not watching the drone of the TV while Albert cleaned up in the kitchen. His mind wandered. He thought of the first time he'd given Albert head - the first time they had done anything like that and the first time Harry had attempted it in his life. The opportunity presented itself and he took it without much thought, his desire was too great to be hindered by paranoia. The only thing that had made him hesitate for half a second was the unexpected colour of Albert's underwear (red), but even that wasn't enough to stop his plan. He had realised after that he trusted Albert completely and wasn't anxious about his opinions. Albert hadn't seemed to mind his obvious lack of experience anyway. Harry's hair had certainly been an asset. 

There had been a moment of awkwardness after - Harry hadn't been sure of the etiquette - but he had looked at Albert and decided he liked what he saw _very_ much. The way Albert had looked at him had made Harry groan and wonder if he'd been watching him like that the entire time. He hadn't known if it was right to kiss him but Albert had acted for him, showing he didn't care at all and Harry had responded with all of the enthusiasm he possessed. When he could bring himself to stop he had asked if Albert would sleep in his bed and the response had been: ‘ _you won't get me out of it_.’ The breathy moan that fell unbidden from Harry's mouth had been embarrassing but Albert's smirk had kept him flustered. Albert had to kiss him to calm him down. 

Harry felt heat pooling in his stomach and recalled that evening:

_He had started switching the lights off for the night, a gentle indication of his direction of movement, and when he arrived at the bedroom Albert was already standing there. He wasn't sure what was going to happen or where to begin but kissing him seemed a good place to start. He knew that part well enough and would take every opportunity he had._

_Albert lifted Harry's sweater and began working on Harry's shirt buttons from the bottom. Harry removed the sweater. Albert huffed at the black top that was underneath the shirt._

_“Why do you wear so many damn clothes?”_

_“I'm beginning to ask myself the same question...”_

_Harry gasped when he felt hands against his skin. He pulled the top off and attempted to remove Albert's shirt as rapidly as possible and sighed at the feeling of Albert's chest against his own. Albert unfastened Harry's belt and ran his hand over his ass as he removed his pants. Harry moaned into his mouth._

_Albert eased him back onto the bed and, much to Harry's disappointment, didn't immediately join him. He just stood there looking at him. Harry didn't think it was very fair, especially if Albert was still half dressed, and it made him feel awkward even though he knew there was no reason for him to be._

_“Uh- Albert…”_

_That seemed to snap Albert to attention and he quickly shed his remaining clothes. Harry moaned at the sight of him and grasped his own cock._

_“Fuck Harry-” Albert joined him on the bed and held his wrist still. “The whole point is I'm going to take care of you.”_

_Harry moaned desperately. He knew Albert meant he'd take care of the situation but the choice of words affected him deeply. Albert seemed to understand._

_“Oh Harry,” Albert breathed against him, fingers gentle at the edge of his hair. Harry still couldn't stop himself grinding against his thigh as they kissed._

_Harry whined and Albert moved away, held his hips down and ran his tongue up his shaft before wrapping his lips around the head. Albert was, of course, very talented with his tongue. Harry lost his mind in the best way possible as Albert worked. He couldn't think, couldn't feel anything but Albert. Harry couldn't take his eyes off him._

_“Albert- Ah. I'm gonna- Ah- Albert-”_

_Albert continued without hesitation. Harry cried out as he came and Albert swallowed with more grace than Harry thought possible. He moved back up so Harry could kiss him again. He grunted as he jerked himself off and gasped as Harry assisted him. Albert stifled his moans against Harry's neck without much success as his mouth was directly below Harry's ear. Harry felt the come against his chest and attempted to pull Albert down so they could be closer but Albert braced his arms either side of Harry's head and resisted._

_“Woah there cowboy, you've gotta clean up first. I gave you a pass for staining my pants earlier because I'm considering it exceptional circumstances.” Albert reached over for the tissues on the nightstand that he must have put there in preparation._

_“Well it's not_ my _fault.”_

_“Oh yeah?” Albert said, hesitating in the cleanup process. “I believe you're the instigator here and I did absolutely nothing in that situation.”_

_“It can't be my fault that you drive me crazy.”_

_Albert smirked and Harry laughed. It was so… relaxed. So natural. Harry considered how gentle and attentive Albert was and how much it affected him. How much he loved him. He moaned softly and Albert looked at him in askance. Harry kissed him deeply and Albert allowed himself to be pulled closer._

_“I might have to leave if you squeeze the toothpaste from the middle of the tube though,” Albert joked. Harry shot upright but Albert pulled him back down. He sighed. “I already know that you do. What have I let myself in for?”_

_When sleep began to creep over them of course Albert knew exactly what he wanted - back to Harry's chest with Harry's arm pulled over him. He settled into position as if they'd done it a hundred times before and Harry's heart beat so fast he couldn't sleep for an hour or more._

Harry's breath hitched. He thought of other first times too. The first time he felt Albert inside him, the first time they showered together. Collars and cowboy hats. He moaned. 

“Harry?” Albert appeared, mildly concerned and Harry got up to kiss him. 

Harry grabbed his wrist and held Albert's hand against his crotch. He pushed against him so he could feel how hard he was. 

“Harry-”

“I was just thinking… about how much I love you…”

Harry kissed him again and Albert wrapped his arms around him, holding them together. 

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Albert growled out. Harry gasped against his mouth. 

“Anything you want. Anything.”

Albert moaned into him. 

“ _Harry_.”

Harry kissed him all the way to the bedroom, hands running over the sides of Albert's face, his ears, his back. 

“Harry- Harry-” Albert made a frustrated growl and Harry knew he'd be annoyed at how greatly reduced his vocabulary had become. 

“It's ok… I like your voice. I don't mind what you say. But- but I really do like you saying my name.”

Albert groaned and started working on the buttons of Harry's shirt but hesitated halfway down. Harry was about to ask if he was alright but _oh_... 

“You know I don't care about you seeing me anymore Albert. I want you to.” The realisation had hit Harry with a wave of affection. “ _I love you_.”

When Albert had finished unbuttoning the shirt Harry undressed himself to prove his point and Albert did the same. It was a faster method anyway. His hands ran over every part of Harry he could reach as he kissed him before pulling him down on the bed with him. 

“Harry-” it was a breath against his neck this time. 

Harry resolved that he should be acting quickly and efficiently here. He looked in the drawer, found what he needed and lubricated his fingers. Albert hadn't changed his position. 

“You want to be like this?” He asked just to be sure everything was _exactly_ right.

“Hn, yes.”

Harry kissed him as he pushed his fingers inside and Albert moaned as if Harry had already found his prostate. It really couldn't feel _that_ good, not yet, but Albert's hand had clamped onto Harry's hair and he moaned at that too. 

Harry tried his best to just keep this part brief, not to delay with kisses and caresses, only focusing on preparation. When he was satisfied he sheathed his cock with the condom and positioned himself better. 

“Albert-”

But Albert's response was only to push against him and Harry cut himself off with a groan, so he obliged. Harry moaned as he pushed in and Albert threw his head back into the pillow. 

“Ah- Albert, it feels- this is- so good.” He hadn't quite realised how much he'd missed it, this level of intimacy. “You are- you are so good.” 

“Ha- Harry-”

Harry kissed him, wrapping his hand around his cock and it didn't take much before Albert cried out, tightening his grip and pulling him closer as he came. 

“Don't- don't stop. _Harder_ ,” he managed to pant and it wasn't difficult for Harry to meet his request, becoming a mess of desperate kisses as he neared his own climax. 

“ _Albert!_ ”

Albert was already there with gentle, reassuring touches and Harry kissed him, continuing to do so until he was in danger of suffocating. When he moved to pull out, Albert held him in place a moment longer before conceding. Harry sighed as he laid down beside him. 

“I'll clean up just… give me a minute.”

“I'll allow you as many minutes as you like,” Albert said, powers of speech regained but the delivery still breathless. “I really don't care right now.”

Harry kissed his ear. 

“If that's what you wanted… you could've told me… sooner.”

“And have you attempt this before you were ready? That's _not_ what I wanted.”

“Can you… tell me what you've been wanting to say now?”

Albert sighed. 

“You don't have to.”

“I love you,” it was gentle and soft, hanging delicately in the air between them as Harry waited. “I didn't think, didn't hope that you would-” recover? survive? Harry held his hand. “That you would look so happy again… You're so confident, so at ease...”

Harry kissed him. He didn't have to voice what his other fears had been, Harry knew. 

“Well, my happiness is usually directly related to you. _Especially_ right now,” Harry grinned. Albert kissed his cheek to not disrupt his smile. 

“I lied. Your minutes are up but I'll do it.”

“I can-”

“I know,” Albert said, moving down and kissing his stomach. “But I like to.”

“No!” Harry was gripped by a sudden wave of injustice. 

“Harry-” Albert began, surprised and concerned. 

“No. Albert you shouldn't. All you do is care for me and it isn't _fair_. All these months… and now you're not working I don't… I don't just want you to become my _carer_.”

“Haven't I always cared for you, helped you?”

“Yeah, but-”

“I _like_ it and so do you. I don't think there's anything to be talking about. I know you're not an invalid. This is something I would do anyway.”

“I was _trying_ to help _you_ ,” Harry said, a little frustrated. 

“And you _are_...”

“Please… Just let me look after you.”

Albert sighed. 

“Alright.”

“You don't have to worry anymore,” Harry said as Albert laid back down beside him. “I won't ever leave you.”

A whine escaped from the back of Albert's throat and Harry kissed him, smoothing a hand over his side. 

“It's okay,” he murmured into his ear. “Every minute. Every day.”

\-----

It was nice, having Albert's company at all times, and Harry was sure he'd never tire of it. All of those years they spent apart and Albert's continued dedication to his work when they did live together made it even sweeter to be existing so closely. He didn't have to worry about where Albert was or what he was involved in either. 

As much as he missed having a pet (they hadn't been in a position to look after anything when Harry got sick) this time was important. Just the two of them. No obligations or distractions. It was most important for Albert, Harry thought, to help him let go and readjust. Harry was still working on that but they were making good progress. 

There was someone at the door. Harry assumed it would be Cooper but Albert brought a package inside and went directly to the bedroom. Suspicious. Harry waited a minute but Albert didn't return as immediately as Harry had thought he would. He went to investigate. 

“Albert…”

Harry had walked in to find Albert in a leather jacket. Albert spun around to glare at his intrusion but didn't quite manage to reach the glare part - probably because Harry's opinion of his new attire was written all over his face. 

“It looks real good…”

“I'm not convinced,” Albert said, smile tugging at his lips. “Why don't you come over here and give it a more thorough inspection?”

“Faux right?” Harry asked, running his hands over it. Soft, supple leather. He probably wouldn't have been able to tell the difference if he didn't know Albert's preferences. 

“Of course. I thought you'd appreciate a change in my wardrobe.”

“I do,” Harry pulled him closer, running his hands up his back. “Very much.”

“Hm, I seem to remember you getting pretty worked up over the idea on a few occasions.”

“And yet you never brought one?”

“I had a reputation to uphold.”

Harry snorted. 

“Maybe I would've figured things out quicker if you'd turned up in that when we first met.”

It had been intended as a joke but his delivery wasn't quite right, affected by the image the words conjured as he spoke. Maybe he would have kissed him instead of punching him...

“Unfortunately you weren't my priority at the time.”

“But I am now?”

“You have been for many years,” Albert murmured, kissing him. Harry held him tight, fingers digging into soft leather. More images came to mind: jacket and collar combined. He groaned, Albert laughed. 

“Good to know your libido is making a full recovery.”

“Not that much. Not yet…”

“I would say I'd be amazed if you wanted to jump me right now but after yesterday I'd say you've confounded my expectations.”

“I think it requires further investigation… Your professional opinion…”

“Of course. Strictly professional. Just let me know-”

“If anything _comes up_ ,” Harry supplied and Albert rolled his eyes but couldn't prevent himself from laughing. 

\-----

“Harry!” Albert said one morning, startling Harry into full consciousness, “this part…” he did something to a section of Harry's hair so gently he could barely feel it. 

“Is it falling out?” Harry asked, jolting upright. 

“No-”

“Is it completely white?”

“I don't think that would be a disaster. Will you stop interrupting and let me tell you? This part… is starting to curl…”

A moment of shock and then Harry beamed at him. 

“I wanna see it!” He said, not moving. 

“Are you practicing astral projection because I doubt you'll see it from there without utilising the power of an out-of-body experience.”

“I don't want to take it away from you.”

“I'm sure I'll survive your momentary departure.”

Harry jumped out of bed, over to the mirror. He'd avoided seeing himself for such a long time so he was surprised to see he didn't look as bad as he had expected. As excited as he was about seeing his hair, his face had distracted him. His pallor was healthy and his eyes were bright. His eyebrows had returned to something resembling normal and he had _hair_. Curly hair. Well, near enough. He wound a finger around a strand. Perhaps it would be encouraged to continue its progress. He knew someone who was more qualified for such a task. He bounded back to bed, grin still plastered to his face. 

“I've always had fast-growing hair but I'm certain your attentions have helped.”

“There was no harm in trying, that's for sure.” 

“Right!” Harry waited. “So?”

“So?”

“It's still got some growing to do.”

Albert ran his fingers through it. 

“I'll try my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [harry reminiscing about a phone cord](https://trufield.tumblr.com/post/169817060757/enbyartblog-did-you-transcribe-all-of-our)


	6. Love & Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally completed this chapter. I hope you can understand now why it took me so damn long...  
> [one day left to [get a thing](https://trufield.tumblr.com/post/165807705242/ahhh-our-little-lovetruth-trufield-zine-is)]
> 
> [26-27 November 2016]

Their weeks were interspersed with visits from Cooper and Tammy, sometimes as a unit, sometimes separately. They always arrived with suggestions for Harry and Albert to look over, making their notes and leaving again. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Perhaps they were glad for some relief from the case. Albert was relieved he didn't have to _do_ anything when it became apparent just how much had to be organised. Harry said he was tricksy being able to avoid involvement both times. 

They approved guest lists, locations, colour schemes, flower arrangements and menus. They went for suit fittings together, only parting to change, Cooper and Tammy flitting between them. When they met once more Harry's smile was bright and mischievous. He was glad they only had to tackle one thing at a time, just being told what was going to happen made his head spin. For most of it he could just nod and agree (apart from the cake topper - his ears were _not_ that big). 

As the day approached he found he still didn't know what to expect, even though he'd been involved in the whole process. It would be something else with all the component parts assembled. Harry was beginning to suffer from excitable nerves. 

Harry would go back to Twin Peaks and stay with Frank the night before, obeying the tradition of not seeing each other. Albert said damn tradition but Harry insisted it would be bad luck. He took potential jinxes on their relationship very seriously. 

“I still think you should say here,” Albert said, running a hand over Harry's back as he made coffee. He leaned in close. “I'd make it worth your while…” 

“Albert.” 

It was firm, with no room for argument. A technique Harry had mastered relatively early on in their relationship. He was the only person that could get Albert to stop talking so effectively. Now though… his voice was so _strong_ , none of the frailty or shakiness of past months, and it affected Albert in other ways. 

Harry blinked at him, frowned a little and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong. 

“Say it again,” Albert said quickly. 

“Albert?” He didn't get a response so tried again. “ _Albert_.”

It was more of a growl that time and Albert shuddered. He pulled Harry against him, kissing him deep.

“Albert.”

He could feel the rumble of it in Harry's chest. He sighed against him as Harry looped his arms across his back. 

“No amount of bribing will work. It will only be for an evening and… the next time… The next time you see me we’ll be getting married! Albert! Isn't that so nice?”

Harry's face held such pure, radiant joy it would be impossible to refuse him anything.

“Of course I'll miss you but it will make it even better when I see you again.”

“Will you be in danger of jumping me at the alter?” Albert laughed. 

“Probably,” Harry grinned. 

\-----

Cooper arrived before Harry left. Of course he did. Part of Albert had hoped he would turn up after but no, of course he'd be here to appear each time Albert got close to Harry and coo something sentimental about it. Harry was entertained by it and reasoned if their being happy made Cooper happy then that was good feeling all round. Harry behaved much as he would if they were alone. Albert grumbled about it but he did that anyway, no matter the company or lack thereof. 

Currently, Harry was pressed against his side on the couch, Albert's hand in his hair. Cooper looked so… serene. Albert realised that when Harry left it would be the first real time he'd had alone with Cooper since he came back. It would be nice but he would still rather have Harry there too. 

“Oh!” Harry said, looking at Albert's watch. “Frank’s gonna be here soon, I should get ready.”

“You _are_ ready.”

“You're just saying that because you don't want me to get up.”

Harry kissed his cheek before he moved and Albert grumbled. He watched as Harry left the room but was brought back to attention when Cooper spoke. 

“My, my, Albert are we going to have to trial remedies for love sickness to get you through the night?”

Albert glared at him. Perhaps his gazing had been too forlorn. 

“Forgive me, it is heartwarming to see, I should not jest about it.”

“He's good to look at. So I look. Often.”

“And I suppose you need to look at him as often as possible before he leaves?” 

“Of course. How else will I remember who I'm marrying tomorrow?”

Cooper laughed. 

“You looked at him often enough before this development.”

“I find your memories regarding the details of my personal life from over 25 years ago disturbing.”

“I remember it because it was significant, wouldn't you agree?”

“All set,” Harry declared, bag thudding by the front door. 

Albert stood instinctively and glared at Cooper, waiting for him to comment. He only smiled and nodded in encouragement. Albert went to meet Harry in the hall but looked back sharply and Coop gave him a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes. 

“He should be here any minut-” Harry began. 

Albert kissed him, hands against his face, fingers in his hair. Harry pulled him closer. 

“It will be okay,” Harry said, voice soft against his ear. 

“I know that, I-”

Harry didn't want to hear his feeble excuses it seemed, kissing him again. When they parted Harry pressed his fingers against the pendant under Albert's shirt. 

“I'm here anyway.”

Albert couldn't even manage to call him a sentimental old fool. He could only kiss him once more and hold him tighter. 

The door buzzed. Albert groaned. 

“I'll get it!” Cooper said from somewhere behind Albert. He had definitely followed him out of the living room. Albert groaned again. 

“You're so dramatic,” Harry chuckled. 

Cooper greeted Frank enthusiastically, shaking his hand and apologising for not properly introducing himself before. Harry clapped him on the back, unable to contain the biggest, goofiest grin that was stuck to his face. Albert knew Harry's nerves had doubled in severity with his impending departure. 

“I prefer this one. Would've been a better choice,” Frank said, nodding at Cooper. 

Albert bristled, Harry tried to placate him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Tough shit Frank, you're stuck with me. Thankfully it wasn't your decision to make.”

“Are you ready?” Frank asked Harry, completely ignoring Albert who opened his mouth to voice his offence but Harry slammed into him, interrupting before he even began. 

Harry held him in a bear hug so tight Albert couldn't move his arms to embrace him. He could feel Harry's heart racing against his chest and the smallest, almost imperceptible noise in his ear. 

“Harry…” he murmured soft enough so only he could hear. Harry loosened his hold and Albert wrapped his arms around him. 

Harry moved back reluctantly, small smile on his lips. 

“I'll see you tomorrow,” Albert said, hands on Harry's upper arms. 

“Tomorrow,” Harry breathed and nodded to him. 

He made it through the door after Frank, turned on the doorstep and Albert pulled him into a kiss. 

“You think I'd let you go without that?”

Harry beamed at him. 

“Now go on or you'll never leave and Frank really might try and replace me with Coop.”

“I accept no substitutes,” Harry said stepping back. “Bye,” he added, giving him a small wave. 

He followed Frank down the hall, turning back before he was out of view and waved again. Albert huffed a laugh and waved back. He waited a moment once Harry was out of sight and closed the door, thinking of what a _gigantic fucking dork_ he was going to marry. 

He turned to see Cooper’s smug smile and rolled his eyes. They were silent as Cooper took it upon himself to make coffee. Albert leaned back against the counter and watched him. He still hadn't got used to it - that Cooper was here. Whenever Coop wasn't with him it was easy for his mind to revert to the memory of him not existing. He had been too preoccupied with thoughts of Harry to deal with the complications of Cooper. Especially when he wasn't certain if he would disappear again. 

He'd missed him, of course he had. It had been so long it had subsided into a perpetual dull ache that he no longer noticed because it had become normalised. Part of him. The first year had been unbearable. He exhausted himself with work so there wasn't space in his brain to think. 

“Shall we sit down?” Cooper asked, turning to him and offering a cup. 

Albert took it wordlessly and went to sit on the couch, Cooper settling beside him. 

“Albert,” he began. “Harry has told me many wonderful tales of your life together. I could not be happier for you. If I may suggest - he seemed to have made some omissions. Would you care to fill me in?”

“Sure,” Albert shrugged. 

“For all he told me he never relayed when, why and _how_ you got together in the first place.”

“Probably because it doesn't begin as the happiest of stories.”

“Ah. I'd say I was sorry to hear it but without it we may not be where we are now, correct?”

Albert nodded. 

“And it's not so bad if there's a happy ending. You don't have to tell me though, I only want your home to be filled with love and positivity. Particularly on this occasion.”

Albert realised he did want to tell him. Tell him everything. Cooper had always been his closest friend and only confidant. He would have shared these experiences with him if he had been around so why shouldn't he do so now?

“I had to go back to Twin Peaks to tie up the case there a year later. Your case. Hell, I didn't _want_ to but I left on such bad terms, as I'm sure you can imagine, and I just thought…”

“That it would have been something I'd have wanted you to do.”

Despite how much he thought they must have changed in all these years it seemed they hadn't changed much at all. Cooper could still read him like a book. Albert sighed, it felt as if something was resetting inside him. 

“I visited Harry, only Harry. See the least people and cause minimum offence right? And I guess I _did_ owe him an apology, although I didn't quite get there. Not for a few days anyway. I think he only invited me in because he was distracted by the damn hedgehog. It was brief, barely maintaining politeness. He was in a bad way…”

He paused for a moment, sipping at his drink and reminiscing. It was different, knowing what he knew of Harry now, to remember that time. 

“Of course he lost so much that previous year. I only lost you. Obviously he would be having a hard time. I didn't _think_ , didn't consider everything he'd been through. The next day I found him passed out. He was an alcoholic - to state it frankly. Had been all year, just about managing but not managing anymore. So I stayed. I stayed and I helped him because he didn't deserve this life. He is a good man - just like you said. The last thing he needed that week was seeing me and more bad memories being summoned. But then… he _relied_ on me Coop, he _needed_ me. He told me once that I'd saved him… but I think he did the same for me. That year of my life had been so empty, deliberately devoid of anything but my work, and there he was, so gentle and kind, needing _me_. I went from staying at the Northern to sleeping on his couch because I couldn't stand to leave him. When I thought he was well enough to manage without me I left and realised he had become a permanent part of my life.”

“You missed him,” Cooper said softly. 

“I called every day to check he was maintaining his progress. To keep his spirits up. Because he _liked_ talking to me. When I didn't call he did and when we spoke less frequently of _course_ I missed it. I never knew him particularly well when you and I were in Twin Peaks, I only saw him on a few occasions. I didn't get to know him _personally_. How _shy_ he can be, how lonely he was. How honest and careful and _caring_ he is. Whatever I may have felt before when I first met him, _this_ was love.”

“But when did you tell him?”

“I didn't go back for a few months. Couldn't. Cases to do. I wasn't sure how it would go, there was no doubt he felt the same but the practicalities of it might not work - our careers, for one thing. But he was so _happy_ to see me Coop. He ran into the damn door, excitable idiot that he is. He kissed me not long after that, I'm sure you'd like to know, and the rest, as they say, is history.”

“Oh, _Albert_ , I cannot fully express to you how important this is to me.”

“You always were a hopeless romantic.”

“Tell me more about him.”

“You _know_ him.”

“I'd like to hear it from you, if I may.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Whatever you wish to tell me.”

Once Albert started, he found he couldn't stop. Harry was so perfect in his own mildly eccentric, goofy way. Perfect for Albert. There was so much he loved about him and so much they'd shared that Albert talked well into the night. The only reason he stopped was to ensure they had enough rest for the next day. Albert found it difficult to sleep, Harry wasn't beside him and anxiety was gnawing at him - a pleasant kind but a barrier to his needs nonetheless. He closed his eyes and pictured Harry's face. 

\-----

He must have had _some_ degree of sleep, probably only marginal, but Albert woke the next morning not remembering the sun rise. It was still earlier than he needed to be up but Cooper was awake too with more energy than was decent for a morning. He'd already made coffee and forced Albert to eat breakfast. It made Albert feel slightly nauseous with his nerves bubbling as they were. 

They left the apartment to head to the venue as Albert had resorted to pacing a circuit of the room. Cooper tried his best to ease him and the distraction of exploring the venue provided some relief. It was elegant and bright but understated, tastefully decorated too. There was the large hall they would be eating in, seating plan neatly transcribed by the door; a slightly smaller space the ceremony would be held in; an additional hall where they would greet their guests after with a pleasant garden area outside. 

Albert went to his allocated room to prepare and wondered if Harry had already arrived. There was nothing he could _do_ until closer to the time, it wouldn't take him long to change, so before long he resumed his pacing. Cooper even suggested he smoke and it was tempting, so tempting. 

“I don't do that anymore,” he said gruffly. 

“My apologies.”

“ALBERT!”

“Fuck,” Albert muttered under his breath as Gordon strode into the room. “Why are you in here?”

“WE CAME TO WISH YOU THE BEST OF LUCK!”

“I don't need any-”

“Look at him, getting all snappy because he's nervous. You're so _cute_ Albert. Who knew?”

“Denise, I don't need your commentary.”

“But you might need my assistance,” she gave him a sly smile. 

“Absolutely not. The only person helping me get ready is Cooper, the rest of you can leave.”

“Wow, Harry would be appalled by your God-awful manners,” Diane chimed in, appearing with some hesitation in the doorway. 

“My manners are a damn sight better than yours,” Albert said petulantly. 

“After all the work Tammy's done for you and you would have her forcibly removed from the room?”

“Obviously Tammy is an exception, that goes without saying.”

“I think that's favouritism Albert,” Denise said. “We helped too.”

“And I would think Tammy kept you all in line and stopped you ‘helping’ too much. Sure it's favouritism. Be grateful that I invited you at all this time.”

Gordon clapped a hand on his shoulder and he flinched. This really wasn't easing his nerves. 

“I'M HAPPY FOR YOU ALBERT,” Gordon said, staring at him intently. “OVER THE MOON.”

“Thanks,” Albert muttered. 

“FRANKS? I BELIEVE FRANK IS ELSEWHERE IN THE BUILDING.”

Albert looked to Tammy, exasperated, and she gave him a small, knowing smile of sympathy. His heart beat a little faster knowing that Harry must be in the building too. 

“Okay, I appreciate your well wishes - if that's what this is supposed to be. Now, if you would be so kind, _leave_.”

“Alright, alright, we don't want to make you too anxious - you might get cold feet,” Denise said. 

“I would never,” Albert grumbled. 

“See you later Mr. Truman,” Diane said as she left with Denise. 

“No one's changing anybody's name!” Albert snapped. 

Gordon's hand was still on Albert's shoulder, his expression was deep and serious. 

“He's a lucky man Albert,” he said, softer than usual. Gordon moved back and nodded to him before he went through the door. Albert sighed. 

Time crawled on and suddenly there wasn't enough of it. Albert showered and changed, when he entered the room once more Cooper was in his suit, Tammy in an elegant dress, waiting for him. He threaded his bow tie, frowned at it and did it once more. It still wasn't right. Why was he finding it so difficult? He continued to fumble with it until Cooper’s hand covered his own. 

“Here,” he said, expertly looping the fabric over itself. He straightened it a little once he was done and gave him a satisfied smile.

Albert looked at himself in the mirror, observing Cooper’s handiwork. Tammy stood beside him, looping her arm in his.

“You ready?”

“I've been ready all damn day.”

Cooper stood at his other side, hand on his shoulder. He deployed the thumbs up. 

\-----

Harry had arrived long before Albert. He couldn't sleep and pestered Frank to leave as soon as he was up. Doris had stayed with her family so he could be alone with Frank. She would meet them at the wedding, she wanted to be there. Harry hoped she would be in good spirits. He was far less nervous than at his first wedding but more frantic. Desperate to see Albert again if nothing else. He really had meant it when he said he would hold Albert to his statement of being with him ‘all day, every day’.

When Harry had first moved in with him things changed. Frank was concerned that being with Albert most of the time was making Harry too dependent on him. He was right of course, he always was, but it wasn't something Harry could control. Sure, he was in danger of losing his self-sufficiency and it wasn't healthy to make a single person into a coping mechanism. He couldn't expect Albert to always be there and it wasn't fair to lean so heavily on him. It just took a little time for Harry to adjust and settle into his new life. 

Now it was different. Frank didn't say anything now. Time was more precious to Harry. He wanted to spend it all on Albert. As much as he missed him, he knew Albert suffered just as much. The thought of them being apart now only conjured thoughts of Albert being alone. Of Albert having to live without him. Permanently. It was worse than any nightmare. 

He had almost called him the night before. He had resisted. He was the one who had insisted they separate after all. He couldn't stop himself from sending a message wishing him goodnight though. Albert had responded instantly and it soothed him. Not enough to sleep - he was too excited to see him again. It had only been a matter of hours but Harry didn't feel stupid about it, they had been through too much. 

He laid in bed and passed the time until morning with thoughts of Albert. He checked his phone to reread Albert's response on multiple occasions. 

_Goodnight x_

Harry had wondered if Albert couldn't sleep either or if he had woken him. What was he thinking about? Dreaming about? Harry smiled at the small ‘x’ and thought about Albert saying goodnight to him in person, kissing him softly before rolling over. Harry would hold him and drift to sleep with the rhythm of him breathing. 

\-----

Harry grunted and blinked awake, then his brain kicked into gear and he startled into full consciousness, jumping out the chair so fast he almost fell over. 

“Relax Harry, we wouldn't let you sleep through your own wedding,” Ed reassured him, hand on his arm, easing him back to sitting. 

Harry's pulse was thudding in his skull and his vision was swimming from standing too fast. He closed his eyes and controlled his breathing to try and get back to normal. 

“I'm glad you managed to get _some_ sleep,” Frank said. “You still have over an hour yet, we'll be ready in good time.”

They set to getting ready, Hawk clearing away the empty donut boxes to avoid any damage to their suits. He returned with a much smaller box which he offered to Harry. 

“Here.”

Harry took it from him and opened it. Cufflinks. Two small silver hedgehogs. Harry beamed at him. 

“Thanks Hawk.They're perfect. I should get Albert some,” he laughed.

”You may find he already has, he just won’t be aware of it until he opens them with the rest of your gifts.”

Harry’s grin widened.

They changed into their suits and Frank fastened Harry's cufflinks for him. Harry tugged at the sleeves when he was finished and looked in the mirror. It was the fanciest suit he'd ever worn, complete with a subtly patterned waistcoat. It still felt strange to him but he didn't feel out of place in it. It was reassuring to know Albert would like it _very_ much and Harry's addition of a bolero necktie made him feel more comfortable. 

Andy came in, took one look at him and started crying. Harry sighed. 

“I'm sorry. You look so nice.”

“Thank you Andy.”

“I came to tell you everything's ready and you can go down now.”

“Thank you Andy,” he repeated patiently. 

Frank put a hand on his shoulder, Harry looked at him and smiled. Hawk made a short downward stroke from his temple with his index finger and the rest of them copied the motion. 

“Let's go,” Frank said. 

\-----

They would do what they had done before - enter the room from opposite sides and meet at the alter. Frank would go up with him, just as Cooper would with Albert. He stood with his hand on the door, ready to open it for Harry. He probably knew if Harry was in charge of it himself he'd be walking out already. 

When gentle music drifted into Harry's ears he pushed the door open anyway. Hard enough that it thudded against the wall on the other side. He heard Frank sigh but he was out, all of his attention focused on locating Albert. He saw him. Across the room. He couldn't see anything else. The neat, sharp lines of his tux. The smile that crept across his face when their eyes met. Harry wasn't walking in time to anything, his pace too fast, but Albert knew him well enough to match him so they met more or less equally timed. 

Harry held Albert's hands in his own and Albert squeezed back. 

“Did I hear you kick down the door?”

“You're lucky I didn't tackle you to the floor,” Harry said and laughed. 

“I can't believe you ruined my wedding with _this_ ,” Albert flicked at the string of Harry's tie. 

“You wouldn't be truly happy unless you had something to complain about.”

They had agreed there would be no vows this time. They had said everything they could to one another over the years and they didn't have to bind each other with promises. There were no words brief enough to articulate everything anyway. They didn't need words to show the strength of feeling and no one else needed to know. They would have to be pretty blind not to see it though. 

Frank opened the ring box he had been given responsibility of and offered it to Harry. Cooper did the same for Albert but Harry took Albert's hand first, slipping the gold band on top of his silver one. Albert repeated the motion on Harry and kissed him briefly. Too briefly for Harry's liking. 

Harry stood closer to him than was probably decent as they confirmed and signed their names. When they had finished Harry recalled their first wedding 17 years ago and the vow Albert had made.

“Love and truth?” He asked.

“Love and truth,” Albert confirmed.

Harry kissed him for what he considered a more appropriate length of time. 

“Don't think I didn't notice your cufflinks as you were signing. Who do I have to blame for that?”

“Hawk. They're real good, I think you should get some too. Then we would match.”

“You're such a dork Harry.”

“A lovable one,” Harry said as they turned to walk down the aisle, linking their arms together. 

Their guests followed them out and upon entering the next hall, Harry's eyes instantly locked onto the cake. Being comprised of seven tiers and coated in neatly piped buttercream it would be hard for anyone not to notice it. He heard Albert sigh. 

“You shouldn't encourage him Coop,” Albert said, tone light, not meaning a word of it. 

Harry pulled Albert along with him as he approached it for a more thorough inspection. It had been placed on a low table so the top could be easily viewed. He tugged on Albert's sleeve. 

“Look-”

Someone had changed the cake topper for their own idea and Harry thought it was perfect. A hedgehog beside a scruffy brown poodle. 

“It _is_ a pretty accurate representation of you,” Albert admitted. 

“Tammy and I were agreed there was no other choice once the idea came to mind,” Cooper said.

“Thank you,” Harry said, giving Cooper his attention for the first time that day. “For everything else too.”

“You are most welcome but the day isn't over yet.”

“Come on Harry, we might as well cut it now. You'll be staring at it longingly until we do. I might get jealous,” Albert said, picking up the knife. 

Harry placed his hand over Albert's and they cut it together. Albert passed the slice to him and Harry tried not to blush over thoughts of Albert offering it to him in different circumstances. Harry paused, the whole slice halfway into his mouth, and noticed Albert's flat stare. He retracted it and took a small, polite bite out of it instead. His eyes fluttered closed and he hummed at the taste. 

“It's real good,” he confirmed to Cooper before finishing it. He noticed Albert staring at him a little too intently. The collar of Harry's shirt was feeling too tight but he looked Albert in the eyes and quickly licked buttercream from his finger. Albert cleared his throat. “You should try some too Albert, it _is_ our wedding cake.”

“I will soon enough, now come and sit down so we can eat _real_ food.”

Once everyone was seated, Cooper remained standing and tapped a chime out of his glass. Albert groaned. 

“Friends - and I do consider all of you such, even those I have just met. This is the most beautiful, supportive gathering of people I could hope to be part of and any friend to our happy couple is certainly a friend of mine. 

Contrary to the first impressions of some towards their relationship, Harry and Albert are actually made for each other. Astrologically aligned. The stars tell us yours is a union of innate practicality, sincerity and devotion and I have seen this to be true.

I have always known of Albert's devotion to you Harry and I am overjoyed that he found it to be reciprocated so completely. From what you and others have told me, the bond you forged together in your time of need has not only lasted these past 26 years but strengthened. Carrying you through the hardships you have faced, making you stronger still. 

Now, we might say it was fated - that you were meant to be together - but Albert isn't one to be played, even by the positive forces of chance and destiny. I imagine if there were forces drawing you together they would be met with resistance until you decided it was something you wanted and that _you_ had chosen. What a wondrous thing, such clarity of mind in the confusion of love. Another reason for which I am sure your relationship solidified. 

Such control and direction over your own lives has lead to an atmosphere of complete trust and understanding between you, that I can attest is absolutely delightful. You deserve every happiness and you deserve to live your lives together, unhindered by other obligations, to allow for the complete devotion you have been unable to achieve. 

May the years ahead continue to bring you closer and make you stronger as you support each other through this kaleidoscope of brilliance we call life. And I know each and every one of us here will support you too.”

There was applause and the clinking of glasses. Harry was brought to attention by Albert gently stroking his hand. Harry was already holding Albert's other hand much too tight. He stuttered out an apology as he released it. His eyes were watering. Albert turned Harry to face him and leaned in close, blocking him from view. 

“I really don't mind,” he murmured in his ear, holding his hand once more. 

Harry _really_ didn’t want to cry, not in front of everyone and especially not when he was seated to be the centre of attention. Albert put a glass containing some type of non-alcoholic cocktail in his free hand and tapped his own glass against it.

“Can’t have you missing out on your own toast.”

Harry exhaled a laugh and felt calmer for it. He drank and leaned around Albert to smile at Cooper as he sat down.

“I can’t believe you thought it was necessary to discuss astrology at my wedding. I mean, I was expecting _something_ but I thought your bodhisattva leanings would reel off something about Tibet or inner peace.”

“It is relevant Albert, whether you believe it or not. You are highly compatible earth signs, dedicated to working toward the same goals and helping each other achieve personal ones. Virgo ensures good communication and is prone to over-analysis whereas Taurus is more sensual and indulgent. Taurus also has a penchant for fine treatment and good food that Virgo likes to indulge. Do you need further convincing? Should I continue?

“I think that’s quite enough,” Albert muttered.

Harry could feel himself blushing and didn’t want to speak to give himself away any further.

“Get that smug look off your face Cooper.”

As they waited for their food to arrive, Frank leaned closer to Harry, removing his phone from his pocket. 

“I couldn't bring your gift with me but I'll send her over whenever you're ready.”

“Her?” Albert asked suspiciously, leaning in on Harry's other side. 

Harry took Frank's phone and looked at the picture on the screen. 

“Oh, she's so _small_... Frank she's gorgeous.”

“She's 8 weeks old. She shouldn't get too big-”

“Because she's an African Pygmy hedgehog,” Albert concluded. “What? I've had to see enough videos of the damn things to know one when I see one. Just try and give it a name with some degree of normalcy. I'd prefer something completely unoriginal to whatever your sense of humour might deem appropriate.”

Harry grinned at him. 

“There was only one Albert.”

“Excuse me? Was?”

“As in only one _hedgehog_ named Albert.”

“Thanks for specifying,” Albert huffed and Harry thought he may need to revise his statement again. 

“Rosenfield.”

“What?”

Harry held the phone up to him. 

“Rosenfield,” he repeated. 

Albert sighed. 

“That's hardly a name.”

“It's _your_ name.”

“Hardly an appropriate _pet_ name.”

“You've never complained,” Harry murmured. 

“I mean pet name - a name _for_ a pet you dunce. Stop looking at me like that.”

“You've never complained about my looking at you before either…”

“Harry stop.”

“... In fact you usually encourage it.”

“ _Harry_.”

Harry turned back to Frank. 

“Thank you. She's beautiful.”

“No problem,” Frank said putting a hand on his arm. “And there's no rush for you to get her.”

“Good,” Albert muttered. 

Harry held his forearm and smiled to tell him he wouldn't have to worry. Albert would get his undivided attention for awhile yet. 

\-----

Once everyone had finished eating they moved on and the hum of the surrounding conversation moved through to the next hall and quietened as people dispersed around the room and outside. Nervous fluttering began in Harry’s stomach once more as he awaited the next part.

The very first note drifted into the room and Albert looked at him so fast, recognising the song instantly. Harry's previous fears returned. Had he made the right choice? Was it too personal to play so publicly? Cooper had told him he absolutely _had_ to use it when he had told him the idea but he wasn't so sure now. His doubts didn't last long.

“Dance!” Denise yelled but Harry didn't think Albert could hear her. Hear anything but the music. 

Albert looked so affected - he seemed incapable of saying anything - so Harry held onto him and began to move in time. He was certain if Albert wasn't so well attuned to him he wouldn't be keeping time with anything. His brain seemed to have short-circuited. 

Dancing was something neither of them were proficient in but it didn't matter. It felt good. Thankfully other people were dancing around them so they weren't the centre of attention. It must have been a plan of Cooper’s and Harry was grateful for it. He saw him from the corner of his eye dancing with Tammy. He leaned in closer to Albert's ear and began to sing along softly:

“ _... Makes me feel sad for the rest_

_Nobody does it half as good as you_

_Baby, you're the best_

_I wasn't lookin' but somehow you found me_

_It tried to hide from your love light_

_But like heaven above me_

_The spy who loved me_

_Is keepin' all my secrets safe tonight_ ”

He could feel Albert's fingers digging into him so he continued to sing, only for him to hear. Harry took it upon himself to change ‘ _sometimes I wish someone would_ ’ to ‘ _I'd never wish someone could_ ’. When the song ended and the next began, Albert stopped moving but didn't let go. 

“Harry…”

Harry kissed him and Albert pulled him close. They only parted because they had to breathe. 

“Mr. Rosenfield…” Harry practically purred, smoothing a hand across the front of his tux. Albert shuddered. 

“It doesn't quite work. It's too long.”

“It seems to be working just fine…”

“Harry I-” he seemed unsure of what he wanted to say. “Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry breathed against his lips as he kissed him again. 

They left others to do the dancing, starting them off was the only requirement and that had been enough for both of them. Even if he wanted to dance, Harry didn't think anything else could improve on what they had just shared. Harry spotted Denise, Diane and Gordon sitting together and headed over to them, Albert in tow. 

“Congratulations,” Diane said, raising her glass and clinking it against Denise’s. 

“Hear, hear,” Denise added, sipping at her drink. 

“It's good to see you,” Harry said. “I'm glad you could all be here.”

“WE WOULDN’T MISS IT FOR THE WORLD,” Gordon said as he stood and clapped them both on the shoulder. “YOU GOTTA LOOK OUT FOR THIS ONE HARRY. YOU KNOW HE STARTED AS MY YOUNGEST AGENT.”

“My age shouldn't have ever been a factor in anything,” Albert grumbled. 

“THE BLUE ROSE BABY.”

“ _GORDON.” ___

____

____

“WE HAD TO LOOK OUT FOR YOU ALBERT.”

“Nobody needs to hear this,” Albert protested. 

“I think they do,” Diane said. 

“Harry should get to know at the very least,” Denise added. 

“Don't worry Gordon, I'll take care of him,” Harry said failing to fight off a grin. 

“I don't need ‘taking care of’ and I refuse to be humiliated in such a way at my own wedding.”

“YOU’RE A GOOD MAN TRUMAN.”

Albert sighed. 

“It's been lovely,” Denise said. “And you have such a beautiful smile Harry.”

“I _know_ ,” Albert grumbled. “Stop flirting with my husband.”

“Just because _your_ smiles leave something to be desired…” Diane said.

Albert looked at Harry quickly to stop him from saying the words that were forming on his tongue. That actually, Albert's smiles were beautiful too, they were just rarer to witness but all the more special for it. They weren't so rare to Harry anymore but he could remember a time when they had been. The first time he had seen a bright, genuine smile of undiluted happiness from him Harry thought his heart had stopped. He didn't say any of these things and Albert continued to bicker good-naturedly with Diane. 

Frank approached them with Doris. She seemed tense. She had looked happy when Harry had seen her at other points in the day. He was glad she had been able to enjoy herself a little and hoped it would be something she could remember and hold onto. 

“We gotta get going Harry,” Frank said in apology. 

“That's okay, I understand.”

Doris looked guilty. 

“You look in such good spirits Harry - so _well_. I'm happy for you, really I am,” she hugged him tight. “I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, I realise… we might have lost you too… You're my brother… my family…” She rubbed at her eyes as she moved away from him. “I don't want to lose any more.”

“You won't,” Albert snapped. 

Doris’ change in mood had never sat right with him, no matter the reasons for it. It had caused a rift between them because he would always call her out on her behaviour. Frank didn't like him upsetting her but he understood Albert was only trying to defend him. Albert hardly saw them after that. Harry didn't see much of Doris himself. 

She looked at Albert with a surprisingly soft expression. 

“Thanks for taking care of him.”

“Sure.”

Frank shook Albert's hand and patted Harry's shoulder in farewell. 

“That went better than expected,” Albert muttered as they watched them leave. 

Harry didn't want to hope that it might be a sign for the future. He wanted to but they would have to wait and see. Albert placed his hand at the small of his back, returning him to present matters. 

They moved on and spoke to their other guests. Harry insisted he wanted to thank everyone for attending. Albert grumbled that he would have had something to say about it if anyone hadn't turned up. 

Harry reunited with Ed and Hawk who informed Albert that Harry had arrived so early he had to wait for the venue to be ready. That he had fallen asleep soon after they had joined him. 

“You shoulda seen the look on his face when he woke up,” Ed chuckled. “I swear he thought he'd missed the whole dang thing.”

Harry mumbled a protestation under his breath. He couldn't exactly deny it. Albert's laugh was fond and Harry could feel his hand at the small of his back once more. 

Cooper joined them with Tammy, leaving Andy and Lucy swaying together on the dance floor. 

“It's so wonderful to see you dancing with Norma, Ed,” Cooper said. 

“Well, it feels pretty damn wonderful too.”

“I don't suppose she brought any pie with her?”

“Did I hear a request for pie? From Agent Cooper of all people?” Norma said as she approached and Ed put his arm around her. “What would the wedding of a Twin Peaks resident be without some pie from the Double R? _Especially_ if it's for our fine Sheriff. It's being laid out as we speak.”

Cooper looked ready to run to the table she had indicated but resisted. 

“I've read many wonderful things about the ‘unique perfection’ of your skills Norma,” Tammy said. 

“Oh?”

“In Cooper’s reports relating to Twin Peaks.”

“Well, having a recommendation in an official FBI document sure is something. How many Diners can say they have that?”

Pie was consumed and Albert couldn't understand how everyone was able to eat _more_ food. Those within earshot turned to him, dumbfounded and declared it was because it was ‘ _so good_ ’. 

He was then bullied into eating some cherry pie. He conceded it was bearable, which he corrected to ‘ _probably “damn good” if I possessed a sweet tooth_ ’ after he received offended glares. 

“Don't think that means I _want_ to eat it,” he muttered to Harry. 

\-----

Harry sat down and was disappointed with how tired he felt. He didn't want to exhaust himself but he was having a good time. His face hurt from smiling so much. Albert approached him looking concerned. 

“Harry?”

“Don't make me leave.”

“I'm not going to make you do anything,” Albert said, hand at the side of Harry's face. “But you _do_ look tired.”

Harry grumbled a bit under his breath. 

“You just need to figure out what your priorities are. Do you want to risk being unconscious as soon as we get home?”

“No!” 

As rare and nice as it was to have everyone gathered together in or place, Harry preferred to be with Albert. Alone. Especially if he had _plans_. 

“We’ll go,” Harry said, standing and holding Albert's arm. 

“Right now? I didn't mean-”

“Right now.”

Albert didn't argue further. 

They said their farewells and no one commented on the earliness of their departure or tried to convince them to stay. 

“Do I look that bad? Is it that obvious?”

Albert kissed him. 

“Not at all.”

Cooper offered to drive them home. He did make arrangements initially for them to stay in a room at the venue but Harry and Albert had looked at each other and Harry confessed the only place he wanted to be was _home_. It was an odd feeling, leaving when most of the guests were still present, but Albert assured him that his needs were more important than his manners. Harry thought there might be another reason Albert wanted to go, more than just his concern for Harry's health, and he couldn't feel too bad about their departure. 

“A small gift,” Cooper said, handing them both identical cube-shaped boxes. 

Harry opened his, carefully removing the mug from inside. He turned it in his hands and read the message printed on the side in neat, cursive loops. _#1 Bookhouse Boy_. Harry laughed. 

“I think people might have something to say about that Coop.”

“I believe you nominated yourself as such when you assisted me with my investigation in Twin Peaks. I don't believe anyone would contest it.”

“Cute,” Albert muttered looking at his own mug. Harry leaned over to read it and sniggered. Albert glared at him. 

_#1 Bookhouse Boyfriend_. 

“You _are_!” Harry enthused. 

Albert grumbled and Cooper smiled warmly. 

“Are you expecting my thanks for this? Because you're not getting it. I'm never going to hear the end of this.”

“Leave them here and I'll collect them with the rest of your gifts later,” Cooper instructed. 

He held the door open for them as they left, Harry linking his arm with Albert's. He held the door of his car open for them too and Albert rolled his eyes. Harry didn't let go of Albert's arm as he got in, scooting across the backseat so Albert could join him. Cooper closed the door on them, got in the front and started the engine. Harry held Albert's hand and expected him to comment. Instead Albert used his free hand to press against the pulse point on Harry's wrist. Harry could feel it, his own heartbeat thudding against Albert's fingertips. Albert smirked at him. 

\-----

They gave Cooper their farewells - Harry did, Albert was blunt and terse as he attempted to get Harry inside quicker with some degree of subtlety. It wasn't subtle at all. Harry laughed as he pushed Albert into the apartment building. 

Someone else got into the elevator with them and the glare Albert fixed on them for the duration of the journey was extreme. Too bad they weren't paying attention. They reached their floor and Harry was through the doors like a horse out of the gate, dragging Albert along with him. Albert fumbled for his key before they reached the front door. He pulled it free in time and unlocked it but before he could step inside Harry wrapped his arms tight around Albert's waist, lifted him off the ground and stepped through the doorway. 

“Harry!” 

Harry kicked the door closed with his foot and leant back against it. Albert pushed himself back, hands on Harry's shoulders, to glare at him but Harry could feel his own grin and knew Albert wouldn't even be able to pretend he was annoyed. 

“Put me down, this isn't funny.”

“Your ears have gone really red Albert.”

“You could observe this while putting me down.”

“Ah, I see,” Harry said releasing him. 

“You're such a-”

Harry moved quick, stooping to get one arm behind Albert's knees, the other behind his shoulders, and picked him up again. 

“You're annoyed I didn't do it properly right?” Harry laughed at the sputtered protests he received as a response. 

“ _Harry_. You are the most ridiculous, ludicrous, air headed, sentimental sap I have ever met.”

“My, so _romantic_... Do tell me more.” 

“Maybe I will if you _put me down_.”

“I don't think I could carry you to the bedroom anyway,” Harry said with mild disappointment. 

“There are _plenty_ of other things I like once we get there,” Albert said once his feet were back on the floor. His hand still rested at the back of Harry's neck. 

“So you actually admit you liked it?” Harry teased and Albert kissed the side of his mouth to stop him taking. He wasn't very successful. “Maybe I should man-handle you more often… _babe_ ”

“You can try,” which would've sounded confrontational to anyone else but Harry heard the request in there. “And don't ever ‘babe’ me again.”

Harry laughed before he kissed him, untucking Albert's shirt so he could slide his hands under it and feel him shudder at the touch. 

“But you're my blue rose baby ain’tcha?”

“Don't Harry. Not ever.”

“Sometimes?”

“I don't understand how ‘never’ equates to ‘sometimes’,” Albert still attempted to argue despite Harry's caresses. 

Harry stopped antagonising him to kiss at his jaw. 

“Turn around for me,” Albert murmured. “I haven’t been able to fully appreciate your attire.”

“I think you’ve been appreciating it all day.”

“Not enough.”

Harry took a few steps back and turned on the spot for him, raising an eyebrow when he was facing him once more and Albert didn’t say anything. He repeated the movement and when he looked at Albert again this time he moved forward to kiss him, running his hands over his jacket,

“Get rid of that,” he muttered, undoing the tie and Harry laughed,

Albert eased the jacket from Harry’s shoulders next with great care and ran his hands across the silk back of the waistcoat. Albert smoothed over Harry’s sides as they kissed and when they parted Harry twirled around again. Albert caught him before he got back round completely, muttering something about him being a dork before he kissed him and worked on the buttons. The waistcoat joined the jacket with equal care, hung on the corner of a door.

“Hang on - I'll be right back,” Albert said, detaching himself from Harry’s arms and heading down the hall. 

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that but decided it was a good opportunity to get ready. He went to the bedroom and removed his shirt - he liked Albert doing it for him but he wanted the setup to be clear. He retrieved his hat, the very same one Albert had always known him to have, worn with age and care. A good hat was hard to find. Albert seemed to agree. 

Albert was gone for awhile. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and frowned to himself. He reasoned Albert was probably _planning_ something and his stomach fluttered in anticipation. He thought of all the things he might have in mind and bit his bottom lip. He laid back on the bed, tipping his hat forward and twisted his new ring back and forth as his mind ran through the possibilities. He wasn't so tired anymore, arousal fueling adrenaline. He resisted touching himself or undressing any further. He groaned. 

He heard Albert enter the room and pushed up the brim of his hat slightly with a finger to peer out from under it. He was going to make a playful jibe about making him wait but his tongue lost all ability to move, let alone produce a coherent sentence. He jumped up, pushing his hat into position. 

“ _Sheriff..._ ” Albert grinned, moving to hold Harry's waist but Harry pushed him back, keeping him at arm's length. 

Albert looked a little put out and Harry wondered how he could even stroll into the room so naturally, dressed like he was. Leather jacket over his bare chest. Collar secured across his throat. Acting like it was any other day. 

“Ah- Albert…”

“You're only torturing yourself, keeping me so far awa-”

Harry pulled him forward by the collar of the jacket and moaned into his mouth at the feeling of it beneath his fingertips as he kissed him. He shuddered as Albert's sleeves brushed against his back. Harry bumped a finger across the studs of the collar - not the first one Albert had worn, this was tailored for human use and, as Harry had been assured, much more comfortable. 

Harry pushed him back, kissing him until Albert hit the door. He pressed against him as much as he could, zip teeth and studs pressing into his chest, cold against his skin. The leather was so soft under his hands, he moaned wondering how it would feel-

“Steady now Truman. Not so tired anymore huh?”

“Slow?”

“If you can manage it.”

“I want it to be, I just...”

“Enthusiastic is what you are. Not that I have any complaints about that. Don't worry, I always strive to give you what you want.” 

Albert kissed at his neck, fingers at his hairline, other hand on his ass. Harry sighed, tilting his head back. 

“I guess you left this for me?” Albert asked, tugging lightly at a belt loop on Harry's pants. 

“Maybe…” Harry said, overly coy, turning his head and looking at Albert from the corner of his eye. Albert made a strangled noise and Harry laughed. “You best get to it then.”

Albert guided him back towards the bed and Harry decided to work on Albert's belt, sliding his hand inside his pants to feel him. Harry hummed and leaned in close, almost breathing against Albert's ear, until Albert swiftly shoved him backwards and Harry let gravity do its work. His back hit the mattress and he used the momentum to sit up, he grinned at Albert who was grinning right back. 

Albert went down on his knees and began _unthreading the belt with his teeth_. Harry's hand went to the back of Albert's head as he moaned, spreading his legs wider. Albert unlatched the buckle and continued with his hands. Harry arched his hips up so his pants could be removed and once they had been discarded Albert kissed the inside of his thigh. Harry gasped, shifting closer. 

The moment Albert rose to lean over him Harry was attacking his belt and getting his pants down. If he had been in a clearer state of mind he would have asked why Albert wasn't wearing any underwear. It registered as odd but it was one less thing for him to remove and he continued. 

Albert climbed on top of him as they kissed, cocks rubbing together. They moaned in unison and Harry gripped onto him, the jacket scrunching under his fingers. He moved his hands under it, up Albert's back and kissed him again, hands moving back out to smooth across the shoulders before tugging it off. Albert seemed surprised. 

“You'll get too hot…”

Albert's grin was razor sharp. 

“Oh yeah? You've got plans for me? I was prepared to deal with that for your pleasure.”

“But isn't it more enjoyable if you're comfortable? You'll be more attractive too… Being comfortable I mean.”

Albert snorted and fidgeted slightly. 

“What? It's true isn't it?”

“True enough.”

Harry manoeuvred himself onto the bed completely, lying back propped up on his elbows. Albert still settled into a position over him, gently kissing his jaw. 

“You want me to talk don't you? I believe I said I would tell you more…”

“Yes- yes-”

“Harry S. Truman…”

“Ah-”

“The most attractive, well mannered… honest man… _my man_ ,” his thumb brushed across Harry's cheek. “With your wonky mouth and your beautiful hair… So unbearably adorable…”

Harry moaned and Albert began to kiss down his chest. 

“Every part… I love everything…”

“Ah- Albert, you… you're so… _attractive_... handsome… hn.”

“You want to know how much I love you? How attractive _you_ are? How hard you make me?”

Harry keened, arching into his touches.

“You said slow… Albert I- I won't-”

“Shh,” Albert caressed his sides. “It goes however it goes. As long as it feels good right?”

“Right. You always feel so good...”

Harry still had one hand fixed to the collar, the other stroking Albert's back. They kissed, slow and deep, before Albert began lubricating his fingers. Harry rolled over, getting on his hands and knees. It would be quicker that way and hopefully he would last a little longer. He squeezed his cock, just in case, to try and stop himself from coming too soon. 

Albert pushed his fingers inside and groaned as Harry pushed back against him. Harry couldn't stop the moans that came with every breath. Albert leaned over him, free hand gently stroking the edge of his hair that was accessible beneath the hat. 

“I'm gonna make… you scream my name… so loud. The whole apartment block will hear you.”

“Albert! Ah! Albert _stop_!”

Albert pulled out so fast and Harry whined at the loss. He was quick, pushing Albert down onto his back to straddle him and _oh god_ Albert looked _wrecked_. Harry moaned, loud, and Albert responded similarly. Harry kissed him, sloppy and desperate, all across his face as his hips rolled into the air. Harry squeezed himself again and managed to get a condom onto Albert.

“Ha- Harry-”

Harry lowered himself onto Albert's cock, his soft gasps lost in Albert's moans. Albert immediately steadied him with his hands on Harry's hips as he began to move, Harry held onto the collar with both hands. Albert only managed a few thrusts before he was coming and his fingers only had to brush against Harry’s shaft before he was too. 

“ _ALBERT!_ ”

The studs dug into his palms. Harry continued moving at a more gentle pace, riding it out. Albert groaned and put a hand at the back of Harry's neck, pushing him down into a kiss. 

Harry was reluctant to move, whispering echoes of Albert's name, but Albert beckoned him down and he looked so inviting. Harry grunted as they separated. He was feeling shaky so he rolled over onto his back beside Albert, who kissed his cheek. After a few moments of recovery he cleaned up, letting Harry take the time he needed. 

“I should know that you always interrupt my plans…” Albert murmured, settling back beside him and Harry rolled onto his front, fingers moving idly across Albert's chest. 

“I didn't hear you complaining… but what were your plans?”

“Much the same as yours. I know how much you like to look at me so I intended to give you a good view…”

Harry groaned. Albert took his hand and guided it between his ass cheeks until Harry's fingers brushed across something unexpected. Harry removed his hand. 

“Ahh- Albert! You… you… A _plug_?”

Albert grunted, shifting slightly. Harry kissed him. 

“I thought I had factored in your enthusiasm and endeavoured to save time. I hadn't foreseen you taking matters into your own hands and looking so… so...”

“Oh? Albert Rosenfield lost for words? I must've been quite something huh?”

“You can say that again.”

“...I must've been qui-”

Albert kissed him to shut him up but Harry's laughter made it brief. 

“But why were you fingering me if you wanted me inside _you_?”

“Because you like it,” Albert said in a matter-of-fact way. “Anyway, you wouldn't have been able to wear your hat if our positions were reversed…”

“I think your plan is real good. And I'll- I'll do it as soon as I-”

Albert kissed him again, properly this time. 

“Can- can you stay like that though?”

“ _Yes_.”

Harry moaned against his neck. 

“Your plan was effective though. I almost lost it just seeing you on the bed like that when I came in...”

“Oh yeah?” Harry said, leaning up on his elbows. 

“Yeah,” Albert pushed the brim of his hat up with a finger which then ran along the bridge of Harry’s nose. Harry grinned and kissed his hand.

He removed his hat so he could lie against Albert more comfortably, putting Albert's hand in his hair as if he wouldn't do it himself. He sighed and Albert's other hand moved through his curls too. Harry heard a quiet groan and stroked Albert's chest. 

They were content to remain that way for quite some time but Harry was at risk of drifting to sleep in the warmth of the afterglow. He really did want Albert to be able to make his plan a reality and he didn't want him to remain in discomfort for too long. 

“Mhr, ah, I keep thinking about it…” Harry murmured. 

“Hmm?” 

“Your… situation…” he groaned. “Albert…”

Albert grunted.

“I can't _not_ think about it,” Albert muttered, shifting again. 

“Maybe you should tell me now.”

“Tell you what?”

“How much you love me, how attractive I am, how hard I make you…”

“I should think you know it all already.”

“I don't know how long… are you sure you can stay like that?” He groaned thinking about Albert having to deal with it for an entire evening. Albert laughed. 

“The rate you're going I think I'll be fine. I have some ideas to help you anyway if you'll actually let me utilise them...”

“Of course… I like your ideas a whole lot. If anything will work it'll be a idea from you.”

Albert sat up, pushing Harry up with him, kissing across his jaw. He shifted out from under Harry and went to move away. 

”Stay there.”

Harry held onto him as he attempted to stand. Albert gave an exaggerated sigh and Harry laughed. 

“You just gave me permission to instigate my plan. Do you want me to or not?”

“Okay, okay,” Harry released him. “But be quick.”

Harry watched him walk away - Albert trying his best to move like a regular person - and sighed, contented. He ran his hand over Albert's jacket and held it against himself. He inhaled deeply. The scent of Albert and leather. It was still warm, storing Albert's body heat, and it felt so good against his skin. He released a shuddering breath as the fabric moved against his cock and repeated the motion. He'd done this before, Albert had left a shirt behind when Harry was still in Twin Peaks, and he'd missed him so much. The smell of it had been intoxicating. That had been the first time. It certainly wasn't the last. 

“ _Harry_ , fucking hell. I leave you for half a minute…”

“Hmm, maybe I missed you…” Harry looked up to see Albert holding a large knife in one hand and a box in the other. “Albert, I don't think I'm into the idea of that.”

Albert followed his gaze and looked back at him sharply. 

“Harry if you think I would ever- that knifeplay is-”

“I was joking.”

“It wasn't funny,” Albert huffed, sitting beside him. 

“Oh Albert, you know I love how safe you make me feel…you're so… _sweet_ ,” Harry breathed. “And you _know_ how much I like sweet…” Harry licked the edge of Albert's ear, who shuddered at the touch. 

Albert fidgeted and tightened his grip on Harry's arm. He cleared his throat. 

“You're distracting me again.”

“I'm not sorry.”

“And I know,” Albert said, lifting the lid of the box to reveal the top tier of their wedding cake, dog and hedgehog still in place. 

Harry ran his finger across the spines of the hedgehog and looked up at him, his smile shy. Albert groaned, adjusting his position. 

“The sweetest…”

Albert put the blade to the icing and Harry put his hand over Albert's, holding the knife too, mimicking the action of earlier in the day. He grinned.

“You're unbelievable,” Albert huffed and cut into it. 

”How did it get here?”

”I asked Frank to drop it off.”

He was about to make the second incision when Harry let go with a sudden realisation.

“Hold up.”

Harry stood and Albert looked completely unamused by the change of events. 

“Well, now you know how it feels,” Harry said before heading into the bathroom, retrieving what he needed and heading straight back. “We need something for you.”

He returned to the bed and held up the bottle of coconut hair conditioner. Albert's expression crumbled slightly as he fidgeted. Harry dabbed the smallest amount on his finger and rubbed it above Albert's top lip, under his nose. Harry could feel him inhale before he moved his hand away. Harry did the same procedure to select areas of his own body: a touch behind his ear, on his temple, his clavicle and Albert rubbed some into Harry's lower abdomen. 

“Are you ready now?” Albert said, failing to sound annoyed. Harry nodded with enthusiasm. “Okay, lie back here.”

In the small amount of time Harry had been gone the box and knife had been safely set aside on the nightstand, cut slice ready on top of the lid. The position of the jacket had been rearranged too. It was draped over the pillows propped up at the top of the bed. Harry did as instructed and shivered at the feeling of it against his back. 

“I assure you my hands have been thoroughly disinfected.”

“I wouldn't expect anything less.”

Albert held the slice of cake up to Harry's lips. Harry breathed in the scent, hitting notes of hand wash. He bit into it. It made him whine a little and he gripped the sleeve of the jacket. Albert's other had stroked his side as Harry chewed. Each of his senses were attended to when Albert murmured against his ear. 

“ _Look at you_...”

Harry groaned. His free hand regained its grip on the collar. It was overwhelming. He squirmed, leather moving against his back and groaned louder. 

“Albert,” he gasped against his fingertips. 

“I think we're getting some success…”

Harry frowned when Albert didn’t immediately continue and Albert smiled at him.

“You were concerned I hadn’t tried our wedding cake…” Albert kissed him, tongue moving pleasantly against his own. “It tastes pretty good to me.”

They continued, cake soft, light and sweet against Harry's tongue. Albert made him eat slowly. It was becoming more difficult, especially with Albert's shifting and writhing becoming increasingly obvious. 

When Harry was left to lick at the crumbs and cream, before Albert could do anything else, he took his ring finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Albert inhaled sharply and moved it slow and gentle, retracting to the top knuckle and pushing in again. When Albert removed his finger completely he lingered against Harry's mouth, running it over his lower lip. 

“ _Harry._ ”

Both hands were either side of Harry's face, fingertips in his hair, as Albert stared at him. Harry kissed him, utilising his tongue further, Albert writhed against him and they moaned into each other. 

“Ah- Albert _touch me_ -”

“ _With pleasure..._ ”

Albert moved down and it dawned on Harry exactly why his abdomen had received attention earlier. Albert wrapped his lips around his cock to coax it a little further and groaned. Harry tipped his head back, keening and arching at his touch. 

“Ha- Harry-”

Harry grabbed hold of him with both hands, pulling him close, kissing him. He pushed Albert down onto his back and pressed against the plug before he removed it, making Albert curse and dig his nails into Harry's skin. He grunted at the loss but Harry lubricated his fingers and replaced it quick enough. 

“Are you ready?” Harry asked because Albert wasn't as hard as himself. 

“Fuck, just get on your back Harry.”

Harry kissed him before he moved and Albert kissed under all of the places Harry had marked for him as they sat up, sighing against his skin. Harry sorted out his condom as Albert adjusted the jacket once more so Harry could lie flat against it. Harry sighed as he did so and Albert straddled him, lowering himself down. Harry's fingers dug into his hips as Albert's heat enveloped him. 

“You- you _do_ look good… ah- so good-”

Albert moaned and began to move. 

“It's… about to get better…” Albert grunted. 

He leaned back slightly, running a hand down his own stomach until he reached his cock. He moved his hand up it and thumbed at the head. Harry was breathing in desperate gasps, scrabbling to hold him better. Albert lifted his chin slightly and moaned for him. He looked him directly in the eye and continued at a slow, measured pace and the noises he was making hit Harry directly in the gut. 

Harry began pushing into him faster, unable to maintain the rhythm Albert had set. He didn't seem to mind, he had only been easing them to this point anyway. 

“Haah- Albert- Albert!” As amazing as Harry was finding the experience, his desire of physical closeness began to override everything else. Albert seemed much too far away. He wanted to touch him. To be touched. 

He grabbed the collar with both hands and pulled Albert down with such sudden force Albert yelped. It was cut off by Harry's mouth - it wasn't much of a kiss as Harry was moaning a barely coherent version of Albert's name as he came. 

Harry released his hold, lazily running his hands over Albert instead. He felt fingers move into his hair. His hand rested over Albert's which was wrapped around his cock to indicate his desire to help. Albert gasped, closing his eyes and Harry took that as permission, moving with him. Harry's free hand was able to reach the conditioner. He flipped the cap open and held it under Albert's nose. Albert startled. 

“Guh- What even-” A moan reverberated deep in his throat. “... Get that out of my face.”

Harry waved it around a little before putting it down. He laughed and Albert cried out as he came dry. Albert fell off of him with zero grace and Harry cleaned up before rolling half onto him, arm across his chest. He recalled what Albert had said about his happiness before and nuzzled against him. 

“Are you going to have a heart attack Albert? Please don't have a heart attack. I guess we could say you died _doing_ what you loved,” Harry chuckled at his own joke. “But please don't.”

Albert could only grunt at him. Harry put an ear to his chest to check and Albert flicked the back of his head. Harry kissed him. 

“I love you so much…”

He had said it often enough and would say it numerous times in the future but sometimes it seemed too simple a phrase to convey the strength of feeling. Albert knew though and Harry had no doubt he experienced their bond with similar intensity. There was a beat in which Albert was probably overriding his immediate instinct to respond with something smarmy like ‘ _I should hope so_ ’ or ‘ _you wouldn't have married me if you didn't_ ’. 

“I love you too,” he said instead. The simplicity of it didn't seem so bad, coming from Albert. Harry could feel the sentiment it was imbued with, the truth and honesty of it. 

\-----

Albert awoke to the sound of Harry eating. Not the most attractive of noises. He grunted and rolled over to face him. Harry was still mostly lying down, head and shoulders slightly propped up on his pillow, cake box on his stomach. 

“Murnin’,” Harry said around a mouthful of food. Albert felt a crumb hit him and groaned. 

“Cake? First thing in the morning? In my bed?”

“Id’s nud murnin.”

“Don't talk with your mouth full.”

He wouldn’t ordinarily but Albert supposed Harry had been waiting for him to wake up and couldn’t wait to talk to him once he was. Harry had crammed so much into his face at once it took some time for him to finish. 

“It's not morning. It's 2:30. My stomach woke me up.”

“Nothing surprising there,” Albert said, sitting up. “Harry for crying out loud. You've got it everywhere.”

He surveyed the surrounding area in distaste, crumbs and cream all over the sheets. He looked at Harry with his stupid sunshine smile, buttercream at the corner of his mouth and somehow across his cheekbone, and couldn't be annoyed at all. Albert sighed and wiped the cream off Harry's face with his thumb. 

“You can't blame me for not wanting to get up and it was _you_ that brought this in here.”

“Well you weren't joking,” Albert said looking at the single remaining slice. “You sure were hungry.”

“Hmm, I guess you could say I worked up an appetite…” 

Harry set the cake aside and shifted closer to him, kissing his temple and nuzzling against him. 

“You really need to clean up.”

“So do you,” Harry said, wiping buttercream on Albert's chest. 

“Hey!”

“Well I can help you…”

Albert smirked at him. 

“And you know I sing in the shower… Maybe I can do a clearer rendition of the song for you…”

Albert would like that, very much, but before he could say anything Harry had further plans. 

“ _And_ I'll need your help because I won't be able to see if there are any crumbs in my hair. I think you probably need to wash it. And dry it. Probably.”

Albert rubbed a hand over his face. His brain wasn't completely coherent yet. It was going to be an eventful afternoon. Harry laughed at him. 

“How are you so awake?”

“I'm full of sugar. Would you like some?”

Harry kissed him and he did taste awfully sweet. 

“We're unlikely to _do_ anything. It should be… relaxing, don't you think? Unless…”

“If you say anything about my heart not being able to cope I will set the water to cold on you.”

Harry laughed again. 

“I promise it will be the best way to wake up but first, as much as I like it, you should probably remove this.”

Harry put his hands to Albert's neck and unfastened the collar. He hadn't noticed he had fallen asleep in it. Harry kissed at the indentations that remained. 

“Alright, let's go, but after I _really_ need coffee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tiMu8dvIywY)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [a dance!](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/167437314892/trufield-wedding-as-described-in)


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3 December 2016 - 3 January 2017]

Albert looked up from his laptop as Harry entered the room. He turned to face him from his position on the couch. 

“Harry, why are you wearing my jacket?” Not that Albert minded, it was preferable to Harry's usually questionable fashion sense. “Have you decided you prefer how it feels to how it looks?”

“No!” Harry said, offended by the mere suggestion. 

Albert frowned at him and Harry _grinned_. 

“Who said it was yours?”

“Tell me you did not buy a _matching jacket_.”

“I think it's cute.”

“‘Cute’ is not a descriptor I wish to have.”

“You don't get the choice, you're too erinaceous not to be.”

“Erinaceous?”

“Hedgehog-like.”

“Cooper told you that right?”

“‘Relating or pertaining to hedgehogs’ although my _favourite_ definition is: ‘of the hedgehog kind or family’.”

“Well I still don't want anyone other than you to consider me cute.”

“So you admit you're erinaceous! _And_ cute!”

“I have to accept that _you_ believe these things to be true. That's not the same as admitting it.”

“ _Sure_.”

“I'm not going out with you in matching outfits,” Albert grumbled. 

“We’ll see,” Harry said, leaning over the back of the couch. “Why are you looking at property?” 

“Why do you think Harry?”

“You… want us to move?”

“Full marks. I never wanted you to stay here for so long. You belong in open space and clean air right?”

“I don't mind.”

Harry could be so frustrating sometimes. 

“The point is we only stayed here out of necessity. We don't _have_ to be here anymore. This is something we decide together so you can live somewhere you want to be.” He patted the seat beside him. “So: what do you want from a home?” 

Harry joined him and frowned at the screen. 

“I really don't mind Albert. I'm happy with you.” Albert gave him a flat stare. “You've said so already, I like nature and the open air. The sky should be clearer so you can watch the stars.”

“Right. We won't go too far, definitely staying in the state, so you can still visit your awful hometown.” 

Harry held his hand and gave him a soft smile. 

“Look. I think this is a contender. It meets some of the other requirements.”

“Oh? It does look nice,” Harry squinted. 

“It comes with a decent amount of land and a stable…”

“Albert! A stable?!”

“Yeah, that's important right? You being a married man now it's only proper for you to settle down and start a family. If that family happens to consist of an array of different species so be it.”

Harry pulled him into a tight hug and Albert had to scramble to rescue the laptop from falling. He could feel Harry's stubble scratching at his face. 

“You can't fill it up straight away with needy furry creatures though…”

“You won't have to get jealous. You're my favourite needy creature.”

Albert grumbled and Harry kissed him. 

“And _don't_ call any of them Albert.”

“Didn't I say you're the only Albert for me?”

“Only after saying it about the hedgehog first…”

“I didn't have you when I named him did I?”

“Unthinkable.”

“Isn't it?”

Harry laid across his lap and Albert had to protect the laptop once more, holding it up. 

“You're as bad as a cat Truman.”

Harry grinned and Albert put the laptop safely aside. 

“A perfect home,” Harry said. 

“Exactly what I was trying to tell you. This is the first home that will be truly _ours_. What do you need to make it perfect?”

“A fireplace. And woods. A porch… with a bench swing seat! A spare room and… a large shower space.”

“Hmm, absolutely,” Albert said, stroking Harry's chest.

“And _you_ ,” he added leaning up, hand at the back of Albert's head, pushing him down to meet his kiss. 

“That part is a certainty. Now go and get your damn glasses on so you can see what I'm showing you.”

\-----

Even though they hadn't made a move to buy anything or sell the apartment it was still a good idea to start packing up and organising their possessions. That way they could go as soon as they were ready with no hassle. 

Harry had been so _happy_ since their wedding. Albert was greeted by such laughter and affection each day and the idea of moving somewhere ‘perfect’ only improved Harry's condition further, which Albert had thought to be impossible. 

Harry's latest set of tests had come back clear and Albert could relax a little more. It was still too early to be certain but there was no use worrying about it, the sensible thing was to fill his days and nights with Harry as he was presently. The future of his health was largely out of their control for now. Occasionally Albert still dreamt of him in hospital or being left to tend to his tombstone but waking up beside him cleared the thoughts from his mind. He was so warm. Albert could feel his breathing and the beating of his heart. The strength and life he possessed. He even liked his snoring, reassuring Albert even as he slept that he was still there. 

Harry's hair had returned to the length it used to be, perhaps a little longer. Albert thought it would grow longer yet, Harry seemed not to be cutting any of his hair and Albert wouldn't complain about that. He stopped shaving not too long ago and his stubble had progressed into what Albert supposed he'd have to start calling a beard. It was a strange sensation but not an unpleasant one. Harry kept it neat enough and it looked pretty good on him, lumberjack yokel that he was. 

When it was shorter Harry had rubbed red marks against Albert's skin which was… interesting to say the least. He'd had similar experiences with Harry's two day old stubble but this had been rougher. It was still coarse and scratchy now, contrasting the soft hair on his head. Albert quite liked it. He wasn't sure if there was anything he wouldn't like about Harry anymore. 

“Albert?”

“Hm?”

“Are you alright?”

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“You've not moved or put anything into a box for the past 20 minutes. You also seem to be _gazing_ at me.”

“I was unaware you were keeping tabs on my rate of work.”

“I just thought you might want to stop.”

“I'll stop when I want to stop, I don't need your permission. Are you also telling me I _shouldn't_ be looking at you?”

“Don't be silly.”

“It's your fault anyway for looking so distracting.”

“Well now _I'm_ distracted…” Harry said, scooting across the floor to him. 

Harry kissed him and when he moved back Albert made a dot on his forehead with the marker pen he had been using to neatly write the contents on the boxes. A complete list of every item inside, Albert was thorough. 

“Hey!” Harry went slightly cross-eyed, as if he'd be able to see it. 

“We won't get anything done if you start that.”

A determination set across Harry's face as he frowned. It made Albert's heart beat a little faster. He couldn't resist antagonising him. He dotted his cheek and Harry lunged at him, trying to wrestle to pen from his grip. Albert's back hit the floor and he pushed at Harry's chest with his free arm, the other above his head trying to give the pen as much distance as possible. 

Harry grabbed Albert's arm, pulling him up by it so Harry ended up sitting on his lap. He wrapped one arm around it to hold it still while his other hand tried to push Albert's fingers apart. Albert dropped the pen too suddenly for Harry to be able to react in time. He retrieved it with the hand that didn't have Harry attached to it and made another mark. This time Harry moved, drawing a line from the top of his cheek to under his nose. Albert laughed.

“You did that to yourself.”

Harry held him tight so Albert's arms were trapped between their chests. He rubbed his chin against Albert's cheek, coarse bristles against his skin. Albert squirmed in his grip. Harry kissed him again and Albert could feel him smiling. He also felt the small, contented sigh of breath against his lips when Harry rested their foreheads together. 

“My knees have locked up. I have to stay here.”

“I told you we shouldn't be sitting on the floor. If you do stay there you'll cut off my circulation.”

“Albert! Are you saying I'm heavy?”

“Yes. Mainly due to your thick skull.”

Harry bumped his forehead against Albert's. 

“Yep, sounds pretty dense to me.”

“You're awful,” Harry said, meaning the exact opposite. Albert could feel the laughter in Harry's chest. Harry pushed down against him. “I think your blood supply is doing okay.

Albert grunted and Harry loosened his hold to kiss him. Albert put his hands into Harry's hair, pen hitting the floor. 

“I think that means I win,” Harry smiled. 

“I think everyone's a winner in this game.”

“Mhmm, what's your prize then?”

Albert kissed him once more. 

“Right here,” he breathed before kissing him again. Harry hummed against him. 

“Ah- ah okay I really do have to get up,” Harry said, pushing down on Albert's shoulders to stabilise himself in standing. 

Once up he shook his leg to get the blood flowing to it. As Albert was halfway up Harry wrapped his arms around him again and pulled him to his feet. 

“I'm quite capable-”

“I know, but it doesn't mean you don't like it right?” Harry's smile was sly and knowing. 

Albert huffed. 

“So… _erinaceous_ ,” Harry murmured with a laugh against his ear. 

“Stop that.”

“Well, I don't think we're doing any more work for now… I'm hungry anyway.”

“You're _always_ hungry.”

“Perhaps I'll need the energy,” Harry _winked_ at him. 

“More likely you'll put yourself into a food coma…”

“Then I'll be well fed _and_ well rested and I'll have the _most_ energy.”

“Are you telling me it'll be worth the wait?”

“I know patience isn't your strong suit…”

“I'll always wait for you.”

“I know. Impatiently.”

“Then hurry up and get this food going. And wash this pen off your face you look ridiculous.”

Albert wasn't at all successful at fighting off his smile.

“Who's fault is that?”

Harry pointedly went to the kitchen, not the bathroom and Albert followed. 

\-----

Albert held ‘Rosenfield’ in one hand as he neatened her cage. Harry watched him try and keep her at a distance so she didn't crawl inside his shirt, which she liked to do. Harry let her of course but Albert never did and it only served to make her more determined, the spines in her head forming a frown as Albert frowned back. Once he was satisfied with his work Albert noticed him watching. 

“The other one never made such a mess,” he complained. “She drags everything around.”

“She's arranging her home how she wants it and you keep ruining it.”

“It's not _convenient_ , I was hoping she would learn or get tired of moving everything back.”

“She's as stubborn as you,” Harry laughed, approaching them. “My hedgehog family…”

Albert grumbled and Harry kissed his cheek. Rosie took the opportunity to shove her nose between the buttons of Albert's shirt. He cursed and flinched at the coldness of it, pulling her back out and pushing her into Harry's hands. Harry held her up do could compare their expressions.

“... My rose babies…”

“Oh fuck off,” Albert muttered, throwing a small strip of felt from Rosie's bed at him. Harry gasped in mock offence.

“She definitely has better manners than you.”

“I might change my mind about adding _more_ animals into my life if you're not careful. One already seems too much.”

“I'll look after them Albert. You won't have to do anything and I'll-”

“Harry relax,” Albert sighed. “I was joking.”

Harry looked a little sheepish for getting so animated. Albert moved a hand through his hair. 

“How could I ever deny you ownership of these irritants,” he said, poking Rosie. “And why wouldn't I help you?”

Harry pushed his head against Albert's hand and pulled him closer but Albert maintained a safe distance away from Rosie. 

“I guess you need some kind of job to do…”

“I bet,” Albert said, ignoring Harry's statement, “you've already made a list of species you wish to reside with us.”

“It's… impossible to decide…”

“Well, don't fret about that you dunce. It's not really a problem is it?”

“No.”

“Let me guess, your minimum requirement would be a dog, a cat and a horse.”

“Yeah… maybe chickens. I always had chickens in Twin Peaks, You’ll help me choose right? The animals?”

“I’m not sure you need my input.”

“You need to _like_ them and you said yourself, this will be our family. You should choose too.”

“I’ve never liked any of them.”

“That is the worst lie you’ve ever told Albert. Not wanting to like them is not the same as not _actually_ liking them.”

Albert grumbled and Harry smiled in victory. 

\-----

They ended up deciding on the first property Albert had shown Harry. Harry had decided, Albert said they needed to keep open minds until they visited it. So here they were. Visiting. Albert had slowed down as they neared their destination so Harry could finish the song he was singing along to. Albert had provided murmured harmonies for him because the look on his face was worth it. 

When they parked up and left the car the first thing Harry did was close his eyes and breathe deep. Albert saw his body loosen, shoulders dropping slightly. A whinny carried on the breeze and Harry's eyes snapped open. He grinned at Albert and hurried off to locate the horse. 

Albert followed him at a slower pace, taking in the surrounding area. It was picturesque for sure. Open space, a private, detached house with its own land but other homes weren't far away, they wouldn't be living in seclusion. Far enough that he wouldn't have to suffer awkward neighbourly conversation though. 

A lake could be seen beyond the house, down an incline and far enough that Albert doubted it would be a flood risk. Just a good view from the back windows. An area of woodland lay beyond that and curved around on the left side of the property. Still at a safe distance. 

He met Harry cooing to a horse in a paddock, stroking its neck. Albert doubted he'd paid attention to anything other than the horse on his way over. He thought it might be a struggle to pry his attention away and focus on what they were here for but then they were greeted by the owners and the agent. With their dog. It was easy enough for Harry to be focused in the right direction with the dog tagging along, even if it was questionable if he was listening to the conversation. 

“Do you like what you see so far?” The woman asked once they had been taken through the house. 

“Yes, the large open kitchen and living room provides a lot of space but the house itself still feels a reasonable size for two people.”

He looked to Harry for his input but he was crouched by the dog, petting it. 

“You'll have to excuse him. He misses not having a dog.”

Harry looked up as their hosts ‘aww-ed’ over him. He looked to Albert in askance. 

“What do you think?” Albert gestured to the room. 

Harry stood and grinned. 

“I think it’s real nice.”

Alert rolled his eyes, Harry smirked and asked some specific questions to show he had been listening. They liked him, of course they did, he was polite, approachable and friendly - all traits Albert wasn't particularly known for. Albert knew it would work in their favour and was glad Harry hadn't been entirely distracted. They especially liked his questions about their horse, indulging their interests as well as his own. Albert put up with the conversation, he reasoned he should probably pay more attention if Harry intended to get his own horse. He'd need some degree of horse ownership knowledge. 

By the time they left, Albert was certain everyone involved wanted them to live there (including himself). Harry stopped by the horse again and it was a good 15 minutes before they could leave. When they finally did get in the car Albert didn't start the engine. He looked at Harry. He was so… calm and content, as if he'd found some kind of inner-peace. Harry turned to him.

“Perfect,” he confirmed.

Albert had to agree. 

“The animals don't come with the purchase though.”

Harry smiled.

“Well next time we'll be bringing our own pet.”

Albert started the engine. 

“We sure will.”

\-----

They had to pack the rest of their belongings, the things they needed to leave out to access previously - clothes and kitchen ware. It was a relief they had prepared everything else already. 

They were in the bedroom, Albert keeping an eye on Harry to make sure he folded his clothes. Even if Harry didn't care about creases it was still inefficient packing. 

“Albert? What is this?” Harry asked, holding up a clipping of his hair tied with string. He knew exactly what it was.

Albert found it unbearable to think of Harry shaving his hair off the first time. Alone. It only got worse thinking of him having to clean it all up off the floor. He hadn't done a very good job of it. Albert couldn't blame him for rushing. He had finished it up and made sure it went in the trash outside so neither of them had to look at it. 

“So what if I kept some?” Albert grumbled. “I couldn't just throw it all away. It deserved more than that.”

“Albert…”

“But go ahead. I don't need it. Not anymore.”

Harry placed it in Albert's palm and closed his fingers around it. 

“It's not so sad anymore right? I think you should see it as a symbol of your success.”

“Success?”

“In caring for me. Besides, I like that a part of me is always with you.”

Harry kissed him. Albert felt so raw and vulnerable so often now it seemed. It would take them a long time to move on from it and it had changed them permanently. Not in a negative way - they were fused together now. Utterly inseparable. Albert could think of nothing better. 

“Let's give it some nicer memories…” Harry murmured in his ear, grazing his teeth over the edge of it. 

Albert's empty hand moved through short, pale curls and Harry hummed into their kiss. 

“One question though,” Harry said. “Why was it in an envelope inside a sock at the edge of your sock drawer?”

Albert didn't say anything. 

“Albert?”

“That's where a sock belongs wouldn't you agree?”

“But why were you keeping my hair in there?”

“Because it's yours. The sock.”

Harry frowned. 

“I don't have any odd socks. Not anymore - you get annoyed with it.”

“It was historically your sock. You left it here.”

“In your drawer? When?”

“In this apartment, when you first came.”

“You kept a sock of mine for 19 years?”

“When you first _visited_ you idiot, not when you moved in.”

“You kept my sock for _26 years_?”

Albert didn't look at him. 

“ _Why_? … What did you do with it?”

“Nothing you perv. It just existed there, in the drawer. It doesn't take up space. I kept it. You might have wanted it back.”

“I might have done if you told me you found it…” He retrieved the sock from where he had left it and studied it. “Did you… want me to come back for it?”

Albert sighed. 

“I don't know Harry. I found your sock, put it in my drawer, the end. I found a use for it eventually. I put your hair in there because I wanted to keep it but I didn't want to look at it. Where else could it go to be out of mind but easy to find?”

Harry smiled at him, opened the envelope and Albert dropped the hair into it. Harry folded it along the creases and slipped it back inside the sock. 

“A lock in a sock,” he laughed. 

Albert grumbled about it but Harry silenced him with kisses. 

“Let's get to making some memories huh?”

\-----

Cooper had offered to help them move in, Harry probably would have accepted on the spot but thought he should discuss it with Albert first. He appreciated that it was important to Albert that they had time to themselves, especially for moments such as these, but it was Coop. Cooper was important to them too and they took every opportunity to see him. Albert accepted the offer and reasoned it would move them in quicker. 

They were loading boxes into the car when he arrived. He took one look at Albert and smiled. 

“Replacing the quiet elegance of a suit and tie…”

Albert was wearing his leather jacket as a matter of convenience, he was going out and it hadn't been packed away. He sighed. 

“It does look good on you.”

“Doesn't it?” Harry chimed in. 

“Don't even start. Either of you.”

Cooper began ferrying boxes with them, filling his car too. When Harry brought out the final box Albert groaned and Harry gave him the biggest, stupidest grin. He was wearing his jacket.They were matching. Outside. In public. In company.

“So much for my old and my new best friends becoming friends hey Albert?” Cooper said, a smile of his own to rival Harry’s.

“I should have gone on ahead with the removal van,” Albert muttered. “Then I wouldn't have to suffer this mockery.”

Harry closed the trunk and looped his arm in Albert's. 

“Come on, one last look?”

They went back inside, just the two of them, and did a circuit of the apartment. It already seemed like it was no longer theirs, an empty shell devoid of their personalities. 

“There's so much here,” Harry murmured. 

“There's absolutely nothing here.”

“So many _memories_. So many years.”

“You're not sad about it are you?”

Harry shook his head. 

“It's gonna be perfect.”

They kissed and remained close when they parted, Albert's hand against the side of his face, thumb absently moving back and forth over Harry's jawline against his beard. His other hand coiled the hair at the back of Harry's head in and out of his fingers. Harry kissed him again. 

“Let's go.”

Albert was relieved when he turned to leave that Cooper wasn't lingering behind them or watching from the doorway. They returned to him sitting on the hood of his car babysitting Rosie. Her cage had been packed up so Harry would have to hold her on the journey. She would behave well enough sleeping inside his jacket. 

“She's a wonder Harry,” Cooper said, reluctantly giving her up. “A small, spiny wonder. So much personality and expression contained in her tiny features.”

“She's the cutest,” Harry looked to Albert. “The cutest little thing,” he corrected with a grin. 

“Come on, get in Harry. We've got a home to get to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I only started writing fic so I could include Harry in The Return. All this other fic was just me biding my time to get here. It gave me much more to work with of course and who knew they'd end up being a zine?
> 
> I'd just like to that Kami again as I doubt I'd have made it to this point (that I wanted to reach most) without their interest and encouragement. 
> 
> If it sounds like I'm wrapping up the series... I'm not haha  
> I still have many stories to tell. Whether or not anyone else is interested after all this is another matter. 
> 
> Here's some oldsters in [matching jackets](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/166660395507/constellations)  
> A beautiful image~
> 
> The even more appropriate [beard edition](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/166702633997/constellation-harrybeard-edition-want-albert)


End file.
